Reverse on a Love
by Ynda Ikiru 09
Summary: Gravity Falls es un pueblo lleno de misterios solo perceptibles ante los ojos de los que mantienen la mente y el corazón abiertos, no se sabe, a lo mejor la llegada de nuevos "visitantes" podría despertar no solo nuevos catástrofes en esta extraña ciudad,sino también nuevos sentimientos en corazones que creían estar congelados...
1. Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls

POV GIDEON

Hoy es un grandioso día, mi papá el Sr. Alegría ha decidido cerrar temprano la cabaña de la telepatía y ha pasado un tiempo en casa junto conmigo y mamá, también mi mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras Pacífica, va a venir a casa debido al maratón que van a sacar de pato-tective, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ESTE DÍA SERÁ GENIAL Y LO APROVECHARE AL MAXIMO! ...Oh! ya llegó pacífica, no puedo hacerla esperar, me despido ya que nos espera un largo día a nosotros dos.

POV NORMAL

El pequeño de cabellos plateados fue animosamente a abrirle la puerta a su amiga, dejando a la vista a una hermosa jovencita de apariencia humilde y cabellera dorada recogida en una coleta de caballo.

-Estás listo Gideon- dijo la joven animadamente mientras le hace una seña levantando el pulgar esperando su aprobación.

-Por supuesto-dice el joven llevándola a la sala, para encender el televisor.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en un cómodo sofá de color magenta oscuro que tenía Gideon en su casa mientras disfrutaban de las botanas que la mamá de Gideon se había molestado en traerles para que disfrutaran mejor su maratón. La estaban pasando muy bien los jóvenes; comida, una buena serie y la compañía de su mejor amigo, que les podía faltar.

Pato-tective había tomado un lapso de comerciales, el cual habían aprovechado Gideon y Pacífica para poder conversar acerca del programa, estaban completamente entusiasmados cuando de repente, un extraño comercial llama su atención.

En la pantalla de la televisión se pudo observar una extraña propaganda en un fondo azul, que anunciaba la llegada de una casa del misterio que llegaba a gravity falls, anunciando verdaderos relatos y criaturas inimaginables junto con la aparición especial de los gemelos misterios que se encargará de cambiar la forma en la que ven la vida a los que los visiten, apareciendo al final un extraño triángulo que anunciaba la zona y los horarios donde podías ir a asistir a esta casa.

Ese comercial le llamó la atención a los dos jóvenes, al grado de que quisieron ir a ver qué era lo que les sucedería si iban a visitar a esos tales gemelos misterios.

-¿Y tú qué piensas acerca de ese comercial? eh, ¿Pacífica?-le preguntó Gideon a su amiga que se veía igual de interesada en ese comercial que él.

-será cuestión de verlo con nuestros propios ojos- dice Pacífica con una sonrisa socarrona.

Antes de que pudieran salir de la casa, el Sr. Alegría los detiene.

-¿Adónde creen que van?- el sr. Alegría en esos momentos estaba en frente de la puerta cortando el paso entre los jóvenes y la cabaña- no puedo permitir que vayan a esa supuesta cabaña, donde no conozco absolutamente nada de ella- los jóvenes estaban pensando que el Sr. Alegría a causa de la falta de información no los iba a dejar ir a asistir a la inauguración, sin embargo cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar la propuesta del papa de Gideon-o al menos no pueden ir solos- en ese momento el Sr. Alegría les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice para que luego todos se fueran a la cabaña del misterio.

...Ya en la cabaña del misterio...

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que observaron fue a un gran cúmulo de personas que se encontraban haciendo fila para entrar a la cabaña.

-Parece que no fuimos los únicos- dice Pacífica un poco sorprendida por la gran cantidad de personas que habían venido.

-En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo Pacifica-Y antes de que pudiera quejarse Pacífica, Gideon corre seguido por su padre en dirección a la entrada.

-Oigan, espérenme-Justo cuando Pacífica iba corriendo tras sus amigos pudo notar la presencia de dos jóvenes que iban a la misma dirección que ella, pudo observar levemente que eran dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños, con trajes de color azul que si no le engañaban sus ojos eran de la misma edad.

Sin embargo, Pacífica por andar tan distraída observando a los emblemáticos jóvenes no prestó atención a donde pisaba ocasionando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Nadie se había percatado de la existencia de la pobre joven que se había lastimado la rodilla al caer; sus amigos estaban en la entrada consiguiendo los boletos, mientras que los jóvenes que estaba Pacífica observando no hace mucho se encontraban rodeados de fanáticos que los abordaron con preguntas, sin embargo a pesar de todo el alboroto en el que estaban los hermanos, uno no pasó por alto la escena del accidente y mucho menos la extraña mirada que les estaba dedicando a ambos antes de que se cayera.

El joven aprovechó el momento en el que todos abordaban a su hermana como si fuera la única estrella del show, para poder escapar de la multitud.

La joven estaba adolorida, sentía en cualquier momento que una lágrima traicionera iba salir de sus ojos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera mostrar algún tipo de debilidad, pudo observar una mano que le ofrecía apoyo. Cuando dirigió su mirada a quien se ofrecía a ayudarla pudo encontrarse con el mismo joven que estaba observando hace rato, solo que ahora lo tenía de frente, sin saber que hacer la joven solo atino a extender su mano y aceptar la ayuda del misterioso joven. Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos jóvenes solo se miraban sus manos que seguían sostenidas a pesar de que la joven ya estaba de nuevo en pie; por su parte la joven solo tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trato de disimular mostrando su característica sonrisa mientras que por su parte el joven mantenía su expresión seria, lo cual ponía todavía más nerviosa a la joven. Cuando decidieron por fin soltarse las manos el joven solo se sacó la rosa roja que traía puesta en su saco y se la entregó a Pacífica para solo dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-Mademoiselle, ninguna dama debería de llorar y menos por una herida como esa- después de decirle esas palabras el joven se retira regresando a donde se encontraba su hermana quien lo estaba viendo molesta debido a que la había dejado sola con toda esa gente.

-Dipper Pines, se puede saber porque rayos me dejo abandonada con toda esa plebe- Grita una muy molesta Mabel.

-Mabel, no seas dramática, se veía que no estabas molesta en lo absoluto antes de que me fuera, de hecho creo que estabas contenta de que me largara ya que podías ligar a tus anchas-Comenta Dipper sin perder su cara seria que lo caracterizaba mientras ignoraba a su hermana, lo cual parecía que la molestaba aún más.

Antes de que se perdieran de la vista de Pacífica, la joven solo logró a reaccionar liberando esa pequeña lágrima que quería salir desde hace rato para luego sonreír dulcemente sosteniendo la rosa que le había dado ese misterioso joven, que si había alcanzado a ir bien se llamaba Diper.

-Con que Dipper Pines...eh?

Sacándola de sus pensamientos aparecieron de repente Gideon y su papá con las entradas a la función, solo para encontrarse a una completamente sonrojada Pacífica con una rodilla lastimada.

-¡PACIFICA! ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASO!?- gritó un exagerado Gideon mientras que el Sr. Alegría se encargaba de revisar la rodilla de la joven.

-Tranquilo Gideon, no fue nada grave- Dice el Sr. Alegría mientras le ponía una bandita en su rodilla Pacífica (como buen padre debe de estar preparado para todo).

El comentario del padre de Gideon, tranquilizo un poco al joven, o al menos lo suficiente para que se le bajara el drama y pudieran ir en dirección al show. Cuando tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la primera fila, Gideon logró percatarse de la rosa que traía Pacífica en manos.

-oye Pacífica, ¿quién te dio ese lindo detalle, eh?- dice Gideon de una forma picarona ocasionado el sonrojo de la joven.

-No sé a que te refieres, Gideon- dice la joven tratando de sonar indiferente poniendo una expresión de ofendida que a causa del sonrojo no le salió, provocando solo que la curiosidad de Gideon aumentará.

-Anda Pacífica, ¿cuéntame? ¿SI...?-La curiosidad de Gideon estaba comenzando a irritar a Pacifica.

-¡Gideon! deja de molestarme.

-Pero Pacífica...

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran comenzar una discusión el Sr. Alegría los detiene avisándoles el comienzo del espectáculo.

Durante la función pudieron observar un montón de espectáculos como; Wendy la domadora de Wendigos, y la presentación de criaturas sorprendentes por el señor misterio acompañado de su asistente Soos.

Todos los presentes se encontraban maravillados por el espectáculo, inclusive Gideon y su padre estaban incrédulos por lo que observaban hasta Pacífica pero cada que Gideon le preguntaba acerca del espectáculo, ella se hacía la desinteresada o al menos lo intentaba hasta que llego el número de los gemelos misterio.

Al principio Pacífica se quedó anonadada ya que no sabía que el mismo Dipper que la había ayudado era el mismo que se presentaba en la cabaña del Misterio, inclusive el mismo Dipper se quedó sorprendido al ver a la misma joven de cabellos dorados entre la multitud, sin embargo el joven solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y junto a su hermana dieron inicio al espectáculo principal que eran ellos...LOS GEMELOS MISTERIOS. Si los espectáculos anteriores fueron maravillosos, el espectáculo de los gemelos misterio los dejo a todos sin palabras, ya que su presentación era la muestra genuina de la combinación de la videncia con la esencia de Gravity Falls.

Cuando terminó el show, toda la multitud se fue a alabar a los jóvenes hermanos, Dipper Pines lo único que hizo fue ignorarlos y dirigirse a su habitación mientras que Mabel Pines disfrutaba de la atención de todo el público, sin embargo ella estaba esperando encontrarse a cierto pequeñín de cabellos plateados que había llamado su atención desde el inicio de su espectáculo, aunque cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo entre la multitud que la observaba encantados sino más bien, visualizarlo saliendo de la cabaña acompañado de una joven de cabellos dorados.

-mmm interesante...Quiero a ese pequeño solo para mi- después de decir esas palabras la joven Pines mantenía una mirada lasciva acompañada de una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, decidió seguir atendiendo a su club de admiradores.

Mientras con Gideon y Pacífica...

-viste todo lo que hicieron ahí, ese espectáculo fue tan... ¡WUSHH! fue simplemente ¡Asombroso!- Gideon se encontraba todo emocionado, y se le notaba ya que andaba brincando de un lado a otro.

-Eres fácil de impresionar- Dice Pacífica con una sonrisa burlona mientras solo observaba como se comportaba su amigo.

-si tienen razón-después de ese comentario los dos jovenes acompañados del decidieron tomar rumbo a sus respectivas casas, sin saber sobre la sombra que los vigilaba.

Al día siguiente en la casa de la familia Alegría.

Era otro día normal en la casa de Gideon, mientras su padre se encargaba de atender la cabaña de la telepatía, Pacífica había ido a acompañará a Gideon a su casa, sin embargo lo único que hacían cuando no estaban viendo la televisión era tratar de resolver algunos de los misterios detrás de un libro con una enorme mano de seis dedos dorada con el número 2 escrito que había encontrado Pacífica hace unos cuantos días, aproximadamente una semana antes de la llegada de la cabaña del misterio.

-Gideon, por favor ¡DEJA DE TRAGAR TUS PAPITA! Estás dejando borunas en todas partes

-no es para tanto Pacífica, tranquila- dijo Gideon completamente despreocupado mientras comía otra de sus adoradas papitas y Pacífica sólo pudo responder resignada para volver a prestar atención en su libro.

Mientras se encontraban absortos en lo que estaba escrito en ese libro, empezó a sonar el timbre de la casa desconcertando a los dos jóvenes, ya que era extraño recibir visitas tan temprano. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato acerca de quién iría a abrir la puerta y al final "decidieron" que sería Gideon debido a que Pacifica estaba muy ocupada, de muy mala gana Gideon se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ser grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con...¿¡Mabel Pines!?, ¿qué hacía Mabel en su casa?.

-¿Mabel Pines? Vaya, ¿qué hace usted aquí? -pregunta un inocente Gideon al ver a una famosa estrella (o al menos como el la categoriza) en la puerta de su casa.

-Estaba aburrida de la monotonía de mi hogar y vine a visitarte- dice con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿enserio? ¿Y porque a mí?- pregunta confundido sin comprender el tono con el que le estaba hablando Mabel.

-digamos que tu presencia me atrajo desde ayer- pero antes de que pudiera alguno de los dos decir otra palabra más, se oye en el interior la voz de Pacífica.

-Oí Gideon... ¿quién era?

-nadie, no te preocupes Pacífica.

-gracias por tu discreción Gideon- dice Mabel colocándole un dedo en la barbilla y dedicándole una sonrisa que solo Mabel puede hacer, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de Gideon.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-dice Gideon ya actuando con normalidad.

-oye dime, ¿te gustaría visitar un lugar conmigo?- estas palabras se las susurra en el oído dándole un tono de misterio que parece que atrapó a Gideon.

-¿Qué lugar? - la curiosidad era tan notable en sus ojos que Mabel se dio cuenta de que él había caído en su trampa.

-sígueme y lo sabrás- tras decir esas palabras Mabel solo se planeaba ir, pero al ver que Gideon no reaccionaba- ¿vienes o qué?- después de que dijo eso ella tomó camino mientras era seguida por un pequeño albino que solo alcanzó a despedirse de su amiga rubia con un rápido... ¡Nos vemos, luego Pacífica!, para luego salir corriendo detrás de la joven Pines.

Mientras en el caso de pacífica, ella se encontraba concentrada en la lectura acerca de un triángulo misterioso que era el encargado de todas las anormalidades que sufría Gravity falls, sin embargo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante, el grito de su pequeño amigo la regresa a la normalidad, debido al susto que le había provocado el grito casi tiraba el libro que en su opinión era muy valioso; después de acomodar todo en su lugar proceso las palabras de Gideon causando un desconcierto en ella...¿cómo que nos vemos luego? Para empezar esa era su casa, ¿a dónde diablos se iba a ir? Y l más importante de todo...¿con quién?

Ella decidió salir a donde estuvo por última vez Gideon para ver si encontraba alguna pista acerca de su paradero, pero lamentablemente no encontró nada.

-no seas tonta Pacífica, ¿a poco creías que una visita iba a dejar una evidencia? Por favor ni que fuera una escena del crimen.

Después de auto reclamarse a sí misma, pudo observar no muy lejos unos restos de las patatas fritas favoritas de su amigo.

-no puedo creer que ni para salir con alguien deje esas mugrosa a papas-dice Pacífica con la vena resaltando le en la frente, debido a que muchas veces le ha recriminado a su amigo el consumo excesivo de esas papitas, sin embargo ahorita estaba un poco agradecida de que hípico era mandado su opinión por un tubo debido a que gracias por el rastro de papitas podría saber a dónde se fue su amigo. Decidió ponerse manos a la obra, tomó su libro, lo guardó en su mochila y decidió tomar rumbo en dirección a dónde se encontraba su amigo.

Gideon y Mabel estaban caminando rumbo a una fábrica abandonada que se encontraba retirada del resto de la civilización debido a que había cerrado por razones misteriosas.

-Mabel ¿porque nos dirigimos a la fábrica abandonada?- la duda estaba carcomiendo por dentro al curioso Gideon, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de parte de su acompañante, ella solo dio a responderle con una sonrisa y continuando el camino, lo cual desconcertó un poco al joven pero prefirió no dudar de su "amiga" y la siguió sin vacilar.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que se encontraron en la entrada de la fábrica. Gideon como buen integrante del equipo misterio, entró sin vacilar dentro de la fábrica para inspeccionar a detalle parte de la misma con gran entusiasmo como si de un niño en una tienda de dulces se tratara, sin embargo no sabía el pobre la sorpresa que le aguardaba.

Mabel entro después de él, cuando los dos jóvenes se encontraban reunido en un mismo punto, tras una seña de parte de la joven Pines las puertas se cerraron dejando a los dos jóvenes encerrados. El impacto que tuvieron las dos puertas al cerrarse sorprendió mucho a Gideon, a tal grado que corrió en dirección a ellas con la intención de poder abrirla; Mabel solo podía sonreír triunfante al ver como la desesperación lo invadía.

-no...No puede ser... ¡esto no abre MABEL! ¡¿QUE VAMOS A...hacer!?- el pequeño Gideon estaba al borde del llanto, no sabía que hacer; por lo general en esos momentos dependía mucho de Pacifica pero ahora ella no estaba con él, la única que podía ayudarlo ahora sería Mabel pero en realidad en ese momentos ella no se veía tan alterada como el, de hecho ella estaba manteniendo muy bien la calma.

Mabel al darse cuenta de la situación decidió dar inicio a su plan.

La joven Pines se dirigió a donde se encontraba el pequeño Gideon y con un tierno abrazo trato de consolarlo, parecía que el abrazo estaba funcionando por que correspondió gustoso el mismo mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien-decía Mabel mientras consolaba al joven sin ocultar esa sonrisa macabra de su rostro-además-en ese momento lo fuerza a verla directamente a los ojos-yo podría hacer que la espera no fuera tan larga-en ese momento Mabel poseía una mirada lasciva que le estaba provocando un poco de miedo a Gideon.

-Ma...Mabel que estas...-antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra, Mabel se lo impide colocando su dedo en los labios. En ese momento la distancia que los separaba estaba siendo acortada por Mabel, Gideon intentaba escapar, gritar, moverse tan siquiera pero "algo" se lo estaba impidiendo, él estaba completamente aterrado no sabía que iba a pasar mientras que por su parte Mabel parecía disfrutar del momento.

-vas a ser mío, mi pequeño rey- le susurro Mabel en el oído provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, el único pensamiento que logró surcar sus pensamientos en esos momentos fue...

SALVENME...

Justamente en ese momento las puertas de la fábrica se abren de sopetón, dejando ver a contraluz a una joven de larga y alborotada cabellera dorada de tanto correr, que en esos momentos poseía una mirada poco amistosa para cierta castaña.

PACIFICA...

Gideon al ver a su salvadora no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas y logrando zafarse del agarre de Mabel, va en dirección de su amiga para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo la joven de ojos celestes y cabellera castaña solo podía ver con envidia y enojo la escena que se producía enfrente de sus ojos.

Pacifica solo podía observar cómo estaba su amigo, el pobre se encontraba temblando del miedo, la escena que tenía enfrente solo provocaba que una gran ira invadiera a la joven. ¿Pues quien se creía ella para hacer sufrir de esa manera a su amigo? no sabía exactamente qué fue lo que paso antes de que ella llegara pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que iba a hacer que esa castaña se arrepintiera del miedo que hizo pasar a su amigo.

Pacifica retiró delicadamente a su amigo para poder encarar a la joven Pines que pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

-Escúchame versión pirata de Merlín el mago desde zona rosa, no se quién te creas ni mucho menos me importa solo te advierto que no permitiré que dañes a mi amigo y mucho menos si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto-Las palabras salieron con tal brusquedad que espantaron a Gideon y colmaron la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la joven Pines.

Después de escuchar esas palabras de parte de pacífica, Mabel no se contuvo más y en ese momento una extraña aura de color azul celeste rodea a la joven y todos los vidrios que se mantenían intactos de la construcción reventaron de inmediato mientras la expresión de ira de la Pines no desaparecía. Gideon al ver que la extraña aura emanada por Mabel estaba elevando en el aire a Pacífica al mismo tiempo que la estaba estrangulando trato de ir a ayudarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento otra aura apareció rodeándolo y atrayendo al lado de Mabel, sin tener ninguna forma de liberarse.

-No sabes con quién te acabas de meter, eh rubia oxigenada- en ese momento Mabel le dirige una mirada despreciable a la joven Pacífica-escúchame, puede que tengas más tiempo aquí pero te aseguro a que no conoces absolutamente nada de este pueblo, o al menos...no lo mismo que yo-en ese momento le surge a Mabel una mirada socarrona en su rostro.

Sin embargo, mientras desde la cabaña del misterio, un pequeño triangulo de color celeste veía a través de una bola de cristal espantado todo el caos que estaba provocando la joven Pines.

-o...oye dipper- pregunta un poco temeroso el triángulo al pensar en la reacción que podría tener su dueño al interrumpirlo de su lectura.

-qué quieres Will-pregunta Dipper sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-este...perdone que lo interrumpa pero es que...Mabel-el pobre triángulo estaba que se lo comían los nervios y no lo ayudaba el hecho de que Dipper lo interrumpiera.

-sabes que lo que hace Mabel no me incumbe, así que..-dejando por un momento su lectura le envió una mirada seria al pequeño triángulo que solo podía ponerse cada vez más nervioso-¿porque me tendría que interesar a partir de ahora?

-bueno... es que la joven está... causando estragos en la fábrica abandonada y...

-¡y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Will!- podría parecer por su rostro inexpresivo que seguía calmado pero Wills mejor que nadie sabía que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia el joven Dipper.

-es que... como usted a diferencia de su hermana es más amab..- Will al ver que esa palabra podría enfadar al Pines debido a la expresión que él puso al ver notar que esa palabra tan solo iba a ser mencionada, el triángulo prefirió callar y cambiar todo su discurso-es que usted y el sr Ford son tan parecidos, pueden parecer que no tienen emociones pero en el fondo no les gusta el desastre que ocasionan sus hermanos por eso, pensé que...

-¡pues pensaste mal Will!- eso último se lo dijo como un regaño que aunque a Wills espanto sabía el triángulo por el tiempo que lo conocía que en parte iba para el mismo.

Dipper había vuelto a su lectura, sin embargo una palabra bastó para que reconsiderara el asunto.

-además... la joven Pacífica está ahí-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro que fue perceptible al oído del joven Pines.

tras escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Will, lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar si libro, como el cuarto estaba vacío el sonido provocado por el libro espanto al pequeño triángulo a tal grado de que terminó escondiéndose en algún rincón del cuarto dejando al joven Dipper con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la fábrica abandonada se podía observar cómo una joven se estaba quedando sin fuerzas mientras que la otra reía triunfante al ver lo que sus actos estaban provocando mientras el único varón solo podía observar aterrorizado la escena que se estaba produciendo en frente de él.

-¡MABEL POR FAVOR DETENTE!-gritaba desesperado el joven Gideon viendo como poco a poco su amiga estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

Mabel solo atino a darle lascivamente y fingiendo lastima solo atinó a contestarle.

-lo siento mi pequeño rey, pero no puedo dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, por eso...

Tras decir eso, comenzó a quitarle el poco oxígeno que le quedaba a Pacifica.

-tienes algunas últimas palabras, ricitos-la sonrisa socarrona que tenía en ese momento tenía Mabel lo único que provocó fue que la ira que trataba de contener Pacífica estallara en esos momentos.

-eres una...-Mabel quería escuchar las palabras de la rubia pero al ver que sus cuerdas vocales eran muy apretadas decidió aflojar un poco el agarre, solo para escuchar de la boca de Pacífica-eres una ARPÍA ESTAFADORA QUE APUESTO QUE SOLO QUIERE A GIDEON COMO SU ENTRETENIMIENTO DE LA SEMANA, zorra- la sonrisa burlona que en esos momentos tenía Pacífica sólo provocó que el poco aire que había logrado recuperar desaparecieras en ese mismo instante.

-BIEN, AHORA SI TE HAS CONDENADO RUBIA-mientras la mano de Mabel se iba cerrando poco a poco la cantidad de oxígeno que le quedaba a Pacífica se iba agotando.

PACIFICA, NOOO!

Cuando creían que sería el final de la Pacífica, de repente aparece de una mano detrás de Mabel, la cual era inconfundible para la joven Pines.

-hola Dipper-en ese momento Mabel libera un poco el agarre en el cual mantenía a pacífica permitiendo que sus pulmones pudieran respirar un poco más. Mientras que por su parte tanto Pacífica como Gideon se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo Dipper Pines ahí, y lo que más les angustiaba ¿había venido a ayudarlo?

No pacífica, cree en él, él no es igual a su hermana, él es diferente o...¿tal vez no?...

-¿Dipper?- la voz le salía un poco entrecortada, no solo por la falta de aire sino también porque tenía unas ganas de llorar por el simple hecho de pensar en que él no había venido a ayudarlos.

Dipper tras haber escuchado de parte de Will que Pacifica estaba con su hermana, algo muy dentro de él tuvo miedo de pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo así que decidió cerrar inmediatamente el libro que estaba leyendo y decidió salir a ver como se, la estaba pasando su hermana, sin embargo no se esperaba ver tal espectáculo por parte de su hermana.

Cuando Dipper escucho su nombre, dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos dorados solo para encontrarse una escena que realmente lo sorprendió, la joven que había conocido se encontraba muy pálida y por si no fuera poco se le veía los ojos cristalinos, no solo por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando su hermana sino por el miedo que en esos momentos les estaba teniendo a ¿ambos jóvenes?, bueno en fin no era ninguna novedad para el joven Pines, de por sí ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en esa situación así que lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era detener a su hermana.

-Mabel, por favor detente- su hermano mantenía la calma sin embargo su hermana no le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

-¡¿QUEEEE!? Acaso me estas pidiendo que YO alguien de tan alta categoría deje a esta libre.- el tono egocéntrico y colérico en el que estaba diciendo estas palabras Mabel parecían como si de veneno se tratara lo cual están comenzando a cansar a su hermano.

-Mabel, cálmate te estoy pidiendo que...-sin embargo, sin importar cuánto tratara de mantener la situación Dipper lo más calmada posible su hermana se lo estaba complicando demasiado.

-Dipper, nosotros no tenemos por qué rebajarnos a actuar como simples mortales, tú sabes perfectamente que debemos eliminar a las plagas y está de aquí-volviendo a aplicar fuerza impidiéndole otra vez el oxígeno a Pacífica mientras la señalaba- debe ser nada más que Eliminada-Mabel tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro lista para aplicar el último golpe, sin embargo una extraña liberación de energía la alteró al grado de que no realizara su último ataque.

Cuando Mabel dirigió su mirada a la extraña muestra de energía, pudo observar que como había pasado antes con ella, ahora se encontraba su hermano cubierto de un aura azul celeste, con llamas del mismo color brotando de sus ojos y resaltando esa peculiar marca que había heredado el día de su nacimiento, que tenía lugar en su frente. Eran muy pocas veces las que su hermano llegaba a explotar de esa manera y sabía perfectamente que sin importar cuánto poder llegar a tener ella nunca igualará al que poseía su hermano, desde que había nacido ella sabía perfectamente que el más poderoso de los dos era él y justo ahora no solo por la aura que estaba soltando su hermano también por la expresión de irritación que poseía ahora sabía que lo mejor sería obedecerle, caso seguido decidió liberar a los dos jóvenes provocando que estos azotarán con el piso y su hermano solo llegará a recriminarle con la mirada.

-ahí eres un aguafiestas Dipper

-Mabel, sabes perfectamente que...-sin embargo antes de que pudiera recriminarle más, Mabel solo depositó una mano en el hombro de su hermano y le dijo.

-ya tranquilo, no pasó a mayores, no tienes porque armar un escándalo jeje- despues de darle ese comentario, Mabel Pines se retiró del establecimiento con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro sin antes decir...

Parece que esto será muy interesante

Dipper al ver que la actitud de su hermana nunca iba a cambiar, prefirió volver a calmarse y regresar a la normalidad. Una vez ya estaba tranquilo de nuevo, decidió dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, por su parte observó a un joven de cabellos plateados que se encontraba al lado de su amiga, la cual estaba tratando de recobrar sentada en el suelo el oxígeno.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Esas palabras desconcertaron a ambos jóvenes y todavía más les sorprendió ver de quien salían aquellas. Por su parte Gideon no podía dejar de ver al joven como una amenaza mientras que Pacifica no sabía cómo dirigirle la mirada, lo acontecido esa noche la había puesto a dudar acerca de ese joven. Dipper al ver que la joven solo atinaba a desviarle la mirada solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación y a extenderle la mano en muestra de paz.

-déjame ayudarte-Pacífica solo estaba sorprendida por el gesto, aunque antes ya le hubiera ofrecido la mano antes, esta ocasión tenía algo diferente que la joven no podía responder, la joven se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que el joven Pines al ver como la cara se le estaba empezando a poner roja de tanto pensar a Pacífica por primera vez no pudo contener una carcajada, Pacífica regreso en si al escucharlo reír y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al joven que siempre traía ese ceño fruncido mostrar ese lado suyo, lo cual solo provoco que toda la angustia que traía Pacifica dentro desapareciera inmediatamente.

Pacifica le dedico una tierna sonrisa la cual el joven al recobrar la compostura devolvió. Pacifica aceptó que el joven le ayudará a levantarse ignorando completamente las miradas de desconfianza que estaba liberando Gideon en esos momentos. Cuando Pacífica ya estaba reincorporada hubo un extraño momento de silencio que ninguno supo romper hasta que Dipper decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Hasta luego-Ya tratando de regresar a su semblante serio de siempre, que por alguna razón le estaba costando trabajo mostrar ahora. Pacifica solo podía observar como el joven se iba mientras que en su mente recorrían las siguientes preguntas... ¿debería decirle algo? ¿Tal vez un gracias? ¿O debería quedarme callada?, sin embargo mientras estaba distraída en sus pensamientos el joven Pines ya se había retirado dejando un sentimiento de vacío en el lugar, o al menos así le había parecido a Pacífica que trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que sin su consentimiento se había mostrado en su rostro, sin embargo Gideon solo podía agradecer que ese momento ya hubiera terminado.

Cuando Dipper regreso a su cuarto, pudo observar como Mabel ya había caído dormida a los brazos de morfeo.

Cómo demonios es que Morfeo la aguanta

Regresando a sus asuntos, Dipper decidió volver abrir su libro para volver a analizar algunos misterios acerca de este peculiar pueblo, sin embargo cuando estaba listo para abrir ese pequeño libro con el número tres puesto, recordó todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy y prefirió dejarlo para otro día dejando libre una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo este mundo está lleno de sorpresas que él se encargaría de resolver tarde o temprano. el joven decidió acompañar a su hermana para luego caer rendido en su cama y dejarse llevar por las manos de morfeo al mundo de los sueños, donde cierta joven estaría en la mayoría de ellos brindándole esa sonrisa que era una de las mejores bienvenidas que hubiera pedido. Mientras cierto triangulo solo podía ver entiendo cómo es que el corazón del joven se estaba ablandando con su llegada a Gravity Falls.


	2. El comienzo de todo

Gideon y Pacífica se encontraban caminando en las calles de Gravity Falls muy animadamente mientras entregaban a los habitantes de la ciudad unos volantes para asistir a la fiesta que la cabaña de la telepatía iba a organizar mañana por la noche.

-Oye Gideon parece que nos estamos quedando sin volantes- dice Pacífica algo preocupada al ver que les quedaban menos de diez volantes juntando los de ambos.

-Tienes razón Pacífica, tendremos que ir a la fotocopiadora-Y con una sonrisa divertida Gideon sale corriendo de ahí a toda prisa en dirección a la fotocopiadora, mientras deja atrás a Pacífica la cual al no haber podido reacción a tiempo sale corriendo a toda prisa tras él.

Sin embargo Gideon iba tan rápido con la intención de dejar a su amiga atrás que no se percató de la presencia de dos jóvenes que se encontraban en su camino.

-no entiendo que es lo que le viste a ese tipo-dice un joven un tanto irritado de tanto estar escuchando a su hermana decir lo mismo.

-ja no tienes con que reclamarme, después de todo tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es el amor-dice la hermana en tono prepotente.

-que pérdida de tiempo-Antes de que recurriera a su siempre útil táctica de ignorar a su hermana, alcanza a divisar a alguien corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos-pero que es...-trata de forzar la vista lo más que puede pero antes de que pueda divisar con claridad a la persona que se acerca su hermana se abalanza ante aquel sujeto empujándolo a el a un lado.

-¡Hey Mabel!-le recrimina su hermano pero este es completamente ignorado.

-¡OH POR DIOS, GIDEON!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gideon lo único que podía presenciar era que en ese momento se encontraba entre algo realmente blandito que cuando pudo procesar de que se trataba no tardó nada en que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

-Ma...ma...¡MABEL!-grito realmente avergonzado el joven que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separarse del abrazo que le estaba otorgando Mabel, lo cual no estaba resultando.

-Gideon te encuen...- antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Pacifica la presencia del joven Pines llamó más su atención.

-vaya, pero si eres tu- Dipper se había sorprendido un poco el encontrarse con ella de nuevo tras lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, sin embargo su semblante serio lo disimulaba muy bien.

-jeje hola Dipper- dice levemente sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa.

Dipper y Pacífica no pudieron formular ni una palabra más, debido a que unos extraños ruidos llamaron su atención, Pacífica volteo a ver a su amigo para por fin darse cuenta de la situación en la que este se encontraba e inmediatamente dejando a un lado a Dipper (el cual veía esta escena "divertido") fue a ayudar a Gideon terminando forcejeando con Mabel para poder liberarlo dejando a su tiempo caer los pocos volantes que le quedaban en la mano, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos ante la visión del joven Pines.

-Ach, Gideon porque siempre te metes en estos líos, pudiste haberte zafado solo- decía Pacífica fastidiada y cansada por tanto andar forcejeando.

-¡OYE NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE OFENDAS A MI REY, DISCÚLPATE AHORA MISMO RUBIA OXIGENADA!-le reclamo Mabel a Pacífica con la intención de hacerla enfadar, lo cual parecía haber logrado porque ahora se encontraba una venita resaltada en su frente y su semblante se había vuelto serio.

-como me...- sin embargo antes de que pudiera arrancarle las extensiones a Mabel, Gideon la sujeta con fuerza impidiendo que hiciera alguna locura aunque la actitud de Mabel no estaba ayudando mucho, aunque gracias a una pregunta Pacífica logra concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Oigan ¿van a tener una fiesta?- pregunta Dipper sin quitarle la vista a los volantes que había levantado.

-Una Fiesta! ¡Genial! es el lugar perfecto para mostrar mis habilidades- con una pose prepotente Mabel agarra uno de los volantes y sin que nadie la vea se lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran hacer planes (n/a: bueno más bien Mabel) Gideon interrumpe sus fantasías.

-Si pero no están invitados-justamente cuando dijo esas palabras los dos gemelos lo voltearon a ver prepotentes lo cual hizo que el poco valor que había reunido para decir esas palabras se desvaneciera.

-¿qué dijiste, querido creo que no escuche bien?-el miedo pudo más que las palabras así que tras las palabras de Mabel lo único que pudo hacer Gideon fue negar con la cabeza y hacer como que no dijo nada- eso creí, muy bien entonces creo que los veremos mañana por la noche o ¿tú que dices, hermanito?- le regala una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano el cual solo podía mirar con fastidio a su hermana.

-sabes perfectamente que odio las fiestas- dice con una pequeña venita resaltando en su frente y un semblante sombrío, Mabel iba a argumentar para convencer a su hermano pero una vocecita fue más rápida que la suya.

-Dipper, deberías venir-el joven Pines solo se le quedo viendo a Pacífica como si nunca se hubiese esperado escuchar esas palabras- podría ser divertido, me gustaría que vinieras.

- _odiosa rubia, no te conformas con pasar tiempo con_ _ **mi**_ _Gideon ahora también quieres a mi hermano-_ piensa Mabel mientras ve con odio a Pacífica, la cual se encontraba convenciendo a Dipper.

Esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido, era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba y debía admitir que muy dentro de él estaba considerando la idea y tal pensamiento no pasó desapercibido para su hermana la cual sabía perfectamente lo que este pensaba sin importar cuánto tratara de ocultarlo.

-podríamos jugar, tomar ponche, va a haber un karaoke podrías participar claro si te gusta cantar, habrá una gran pista para bailar, podría presentarte a mis amigos y...-sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar Gideon la interrumpe.

-claro, si es que logran encajar- esas palabras le vinieron como balde de agua helada a Dipper.

-Gideon porque dices esas cosas tú no eres de esos insultan a las personas- le contesta Pacífica sorprendida por el comportamiento de Gideon.

-Pero Pacífica, trataron de matarnos una vez, cómo es que puedes confiar en ellos- Gideon por lo general es alguien muy amable y dulce pero la experiencia que le hizo pasar Mabel todavía la tenía grabada en su mente.

Pacifica entendía a su amigo pero siendo razonables no era justo que juzgará a Dipper por lo que había hecho su hermana, así que con una sonrisa trato de calmar la situación.

-no le hagas caso Dipper, solo está de malas, qué opinas si mejor tu...-sin embargo Dipper, sin dudarlo ni un segundo dio su respuesta sorprendiendo y espantando un poco a Pacifica.

- **¡YA DIJE QUE NO!** -el semblante de Dipper ahora era sombrío y se notaba que estaba realmente enojado, si por un momento él había considerado la idea, ahora estaba cien por ciento descartada y antes de que pudieran argumentar algo más Pacífica, él se fue del lugar dejando a su hermana atrás.

-lastima, no queda de otra entonces- decía resignada Mabel para luego irse tras su hermano, aunque claro primero se despidió de su amado para poder retirarse del lugar dejando a un Gideon y Pacífica muy confundidos.

-Vaya hermanito, parece que esta vez si te hicieron enojar-Dipper lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando con semblante serio ignorando todo tipo de comentario que su hermana le estuviera diciendo, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era estar a solas en su casa.

 _ **De camino a la fotocopiadora**_ **.**

-Gideon porque dijiste todas esas cosas tan groseras-Pacífica se encontraba realmente molesta con Gideon aunque en cierta parte ya sabía sus motivos.

-pe..perdona pero es que... realmente no lo sé, comprendo tu enojo, les dije cosas muy feas pero el recuerdo de lo que nos hizo pasar Mabel todavía me molesta y...ARGHHHH! ¡Ahora me siento culpable!-Gideon se sentía avergonzado y si Pacífica seguia mirandolo con esa expresión acusadora en cualquier momento él se pondría a llorar, Pacífica al ver el estado de su amigo y lo arrepentido que estaba de sus palabras, solo pudo soltar un gran suspiro para después dedicarle una sonrisa mientras le despeinaba los cabellos.

-tranquilo solo... no llores, ya verás que podrás solucionar tus palabras solo es cuestión de disculparte, estoy segura de que te perdonara-Gideon al ver la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba Pacífica se conmovió tanto que se abalanzó y le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga-Ya Gideon tranquilízate no es para tanto-dice divertida mientras observa a su amigo.

-enserio gracias Pacífica-esta vez Gideon ya no se sentía tan mal, ahora ya le podía dedicar una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-muy bien ya es suficiente-dice mientras lo aparta con una mano y lo mira divertida-ya dejemos de lado ese tema y vayamos por las copias que nos faltan, no crees.

-si tienes razón, vamos.

Y así ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la fotocopiadora con los ánimos recuperados, listos para terminar de repartir los volantes y prepararse para la gran noche donde grandes sorpresas les esperarían y un gran misterio saldría a flote.


	3. El plan de Mabel

Llegó el momento de actuar Will- dijo Mabel con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro mientras un joven de lo cabellera castaña y una tierna e inocente mirada azul solo asentía tímidamente a las órdenes de la joven Pines-Por cierto, parece que no tuviste problemas para tomar control del cuerpo de mi hermanito.

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al joven que se encontraba frente ella, debido a que frente a sus ojos se encontraba el joven Dipper Pines con la única diferencia de que esta vez no poseía su siempre característico ceño fruncido y porte de autoridad, ahora se encontraba un joven que solo podía transmitir timidez e ingenuidad a la hora que dirigías tu mirada a esos inocentes ojos celeste.

-te equivocas, si no se hubiera quedado dormido no hubiera podido completar el contrato-Will mantenía firmemente su argumento hasta que la mirada recriminatoria de una castaña lo callo inmediatamente, el nervioso y algo asustado susurró un leve- _lo lo...siento joven Mabel_

Mabel solo podía suspirar cansada, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver ese lado de su hermano, a pesar de que es consciente de que quien está controlándolo ahora es Will, sigue siendo un hecho extraño para ella.

-Olvídalo pequeño Wipper, sabes perfectamente para que te llame así que más te vale que te pongas manos a la obra, ¡quiero ver a Pacífica destruida, ESCUCHASTE!-el tono de Mabel era firme y Will no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

Mientra Will iba en dirección a la cabaña de la telepatía, no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más nervioso y aparte culpable por lo que le había encargado hacer Mabel.

FLASH BACK

 _¡ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE ESCORIA TRIDIMENSIONAL !_  
 _ESA ARPÍA RUBIA VA A PAGAR POR SUS INSOLENCIAS Y VA A LAMENTAR EL HABER CONOCIDO A MABEL PINES!_

En esos momentos un pequeño triángulo de color azul algo tembloroso se encontraba llorando en una esquina al ver a la joven Pines tan enojada.

¡WILL! ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!

Inmediatamente aun dudoso de su decisión, Will se acercó a donde se encontraba una furiosa Mabel, que al observar la llegada del demonio solo pudo ocultar un poco su ira y con una expresión más calmada y una gran sonrisa le indicó al triángulo que se acercara para que en el momento en el que este se encontrara a escasos centímetro de ella, Mabel pudiera sujetarlo del moño mientras una aura azul celeste comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo.

Escúchame atentamente, quiero que utilices a mi hermano para que el corazón de esa rubia oxigenada se destruya en un montón de pedazos que pueda disfrutar el pisotear cada uno de ellos.

El triángulo solo podía asentir debido a la terrorífica aura que en esos momentos Mabel desprendía.

-pe...pero seño..señorita Mabel, ¿cómo cree que voy a utilizar al joven amo? no cree que él se puede...

Antes de que el pudiera terminar su oración, Mabel lo calla con una simple mirada para luego acercarse a la puerta del cuarto dándole la espalda a Will.

-no me importa lo que le hagas, solo cumple lo que te digo- tras decir esas palabras con un tono extrañamente serio solo voltea un momento para dedicarle una mirada que encajaba perfectamente con el tono de voz que había empleado- te veré en la noche por la cabaña de la telepatía-tras decir esas palabras solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la joven Pines dejando a un pequeño triangulo solo y aunque estaba asustado por la actitud de la castaña, también estaba preocupado por la joven.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Regresando a la cabaña de la telepatía; Pacífica se encontraba junto con sus amigas disfrutando de un buen momento en la pista de baile, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que cuando sus amigas le indicaron que volteara a ver en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraban, porque según Tiffany y Katie ella se iba a encontrar algo realmente interesante desde el punto de vista de la Northwest. Cuando ella dirigió su mirada a lo que le señalaban sus amigas, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, por un momento cuando había visto a la joven Pines había considerado la posibilidad de que " _él_ " apareciera en la fiesta pero cuando no lo pudo divisar por ningún lado desistió de ese pensamiento y había dado por sentado de que él no había venido, pero ahora él se encontraba enfrente de ellas a Pacifica no le cabía toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento en su corazón y cuando se iba a acercar a donde él se encontraba, ella se pudo percatar que a pesar de que sus amigas se la estaban pasando murmurando sobre lo lindo que se veía el joven Pines, Pacifica pudo notar que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Dipper que en esos momento no podía distinguir.

Por otra parte Will se encontraba sumamente nervioso, su misión era conquistar a la joven Pacífica, sin embargo había un pequeño problema en ese plan...¡ÉL NUNCA EN SU INMORTALIDAD HABÍA LIGADO CON ALGUNA CHICA,DEMONIO O ALGO DE ESE ESTILO! él no negaba que el joven Pines ha tenido su pretendientes y él con total indiferencia las había ignorado olímpicamente sin embargo esa era la actitud del joven Dipper, él era completamente diferente en todos los aspectos y mucho más nervioso y tímido que Dipper Pines.

Mientras Will se encontraba divagando en su mente no se percató de la presencia que poco a poco se iba acercando a él, hasta que una dulce melodía lo regreso a la realidad.

-hola Dipper, me alegra que hayas podido venir

Will automáticamente volteo nervioso al escuchar esas palabras y sin pensar en lo que iba a contestar su cerebro no proceso sus palabras hasta después de que las dijo.

-a.. a mí también me alegra- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascando su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, lo que para Katie y Tiffany les parecía extremadamente tierno pero para Pacífica lo único que había logrado era despertar su sistema de alertas, provocando que sus sospechas se volvieran cada vez más claras.

Mientras del otro lado de la pista, se encontraba viendo divertido esta escena Robbie desde la caja del DJ disfrutando de cada momento que sus ojos podían presenciar, un joven completamente nervioso hablando con un grupo de chicas hiperactivas, sus amigas soltándoles piropos a ambos jóvenes causando un leve sonrojo en ambos y una Pacífica muy divertida ante todo ese alboroto, realmente disfrutaba ver a su amiga disfrutar de vez en cuando de momentos de alegría como los que estaba viviendo en ese momento, por otro lado una pelirroja solo podía ver con indiferencia a la rubia mientras su atención se centraba en el pelinegro que veía enternecido a su pequeña amiga.

El "Joven Pines" se estaba llevando muy bien con las amigas de Pacífica, para la vista de todos pareciera que estos eran amigos de toda la vida sin embargo a pesar de que Pacifica se la estaba pasando realmente bien con esta faceta que está mostrando el joven Pines, ella sabía que él no era el Dipper que ella conocía, debido a que ella nunca lo había visto sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora con sus amigas y mucho menos lo había visto actuar tan nervioso frente a una persona que no conoce por lo general él es alguien que impone su territorio y no le importa la opinión de los demás, era algo triste el saber que el Dipper alegre desaparecería en cualquier momento pero ella echaba de menos esa mirada seria que el joven Pines solía tener ante la humanidad pero que de momentos mostraba algo de vitalidad que era algo que le fascinaba observar, por lo cual debería aprovechar la mínima posibilidad para saber dónde se encontraba el verdadero Dipper.

La fiesta se encontraba a su máximo potencial, ya no podía entrar ninguna persona más, los boletos se habían acabado y el Sr Alegría le había dado el permiso a su hijo para que pudiera disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta, sin embargo cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar pudo divisar la imagen de su amiga con un ¿chico?,Gideon no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, su amiga la antisocial amante del misterio se encontraba conviviendo con gente real y para aumentar la sorpresa esa persona era alguien de su sexo opuesto. Como este acontecimiento ocurría muy pocas veces en la vida decidió dejar que su amiga "conversara" con aquel joven, aprovechando la situación decidió conversar con Robbie acerca de lo que estaba pasando sin embargo cuando estaba frente a la caja del DJ él pudo notar que su amigo se encontraba al igual que pacifica, muy ocupado con cierta pelirroja, sin embargo antes de que él pudiera retirarse para dejar que Robbie conversara amenamente con su amiguita, logro escuchar una voz que le indicó que se detuviera unos momentos.

-Gideon, ¿ya terminaron de vender las entradas?

Gideon por su parte solo asintió alegremente a su pregunta mientras una joven pelirroja veía la escena sin mucho interés.

-por cierto, la joven a mi lado se llama Wendy Corduroy.

En ese momento su mirada se me encuentra con la de la joven pelirroja la cual tenía una mirada penetrante pero con una sonrisa amigable.

-me puedes decir Wendy, encantada de conocerte, he escuchado un poco acerca de ti- comenta dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada a Robbie.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa que ella correspondió (a su manera)-por cierto Robbie, ¿saben quién es el joven con el que está hablando Pacífica?-la pregunta tomo un poco desprevenidos a los dos adolescentes sin embargo ambos se sonrieron cómplices y dijeron al unísono.

 **Dipper Pines**

Cuando Gideon escucho el nombre del chico Pines no pudo evitar mostrar su desconcierto, en esos momentos dirigió su mirada de nuevo a donde se encontraba Pacífica junto a aquel joven, tratando ahora de observar bien al joven que se encontraba con ella, se dio cuenta de que, como decían sus amigos en efecto era Dipper Pines, ¿cómo es que no lo había reconocido? y lo más importante de todo...¡¿QUÉ HACÍA TAN ANIMADO CON SU AMIGA?! sin embargo antes de que pudiera ir a pedirle una explicación a Pacifica, una delicada mano se coloca en su hombro impidiendo que avanzara.

-adonde cree que va-le recrimina una mirada esmeralda al pequeño Gideon.

-no me detengan, no puedo permitir que _aquel tipo_ esté cerca de Pacifica-decía el pequeño albino mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

-comprendo tu reacción, yo me encuentro en las misma situación pero no crees que deberías de bajarle un poco a tu rol de "hermano" celoso-tras este comentario de parte de Robbie, él y Wendy no pudieron aguantar más la risa y en una estruendosa carcajada se burlaban del pequeño Gideon mientras un pequeño peliblanco solo podía sonrojarse y reclamarle a sus amigos por sus ocurrentes comentarios acerca de su persona.

Por otra parte, en el centro de la pista se encontraba una joven de dorada cabellera observando con una gotita en la sien la escena que su amigo albino y sus amigos estaba ocasionando cerca de la caja del DJ, tras estar observándolos un rato se le ocurrió una brillante idea para desaparecer de su vista y resolver las dudas que tenía, así que junto a sus amigas formaron un pequeño círculo donde comenzaron a susurrar un montón de cosas que dejaron a un joven de brillantes ojos azul cielo confundido, siendo este apartado por completo de la conversación.

-entendieron, entonces no dejen que se mueva hasta que yo vuelva-les indicó Pacífica a sus amigas las cuales solo asintieron con una gran sonrisa para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba el grupo del joven albino, por otro lado el castaño solo podía inclinar la cabeza en señal de ignorancia ante lo que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera carburar lo que estaba ocurriendo Pacífica no le dio tiempo a reaccionar debido a que inmediatamente en el momento en el que los dejaron solos, ella fue a donde se encontraba el para sujetarle de la mano y arrastrarlo a un lugar apartado de los gritos de la fiesta, lo cual sobra decir que provoco un sonrojo involuntario en el cuerpo del joven provocando un montón de dudas en el ser ahora dueño de ese cuerpo sin embargo al ver la sonrisa que la joven le había dedicado, Will solo podía preguntarse cómo era posible que el cuerpo de su amo se relajara tan rápido tan solo por una simple acción de parte de la rubia.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar solo pudo parpadear un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta a donde lo había llevado la joven de cabellos dorados, la cual ahora se encontraba frente a él, siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna, provocando cierto sentimiento en el corazón del amo, lo cual hacía sospechar a Will de lo que podría estarle pasando al joven Dipper, pero antes de que pudiera divagar más en sus pensamientos, la misma joven con la que estaba pensando lo invito a a regresar a la realidad.

-oye ¿te gusta este lugar?

En ese momento Will voltea ver a sus alrededores, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el techo de la cabaña de la telepatía y tenía que admitir que la vista era realmente asombrosa y le agradaba.

-la verdad es que si, transmite cierta tranquilidad...ME GUSTA- el joven le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ocasionó que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la joven el cual trato de ocultar con uno de sus mechones, lo cual le daba una vista demasiado tierna desde el punto de vista de Will (y el de Dipper también).

Sin embargo ese sentimiento de alegría que había experimentado Pacifica por escasos momentos desapareció casi de inmediato cuando recordó que el joven que se encontraba a su lado no era el mismo que ella conocía, así que con una expresión algo triste solo atinó a soltar un gran suspiro para voltear a ver al joven que tenía a su lado con una expresión seria la cual llamó y puso un poco nervioso a Will.

-Te ocurre algo, Pacifi...

Antes de que el joven pudiera terminar su oración, la joven formuló la pregunta que le surgió desde el momento en el que vio al joven "pines".

-tú no eres Dipper. ¿Verdad? -dice con una expresión un tanto seria pero con una sonrisa comprensible provocando que el cuerpo de Will se tensara y comenzara a sudar confirmando por las señales de nerviosismo que mostraba las sospechas que Pacífica se había planteado.

-no se ha que te refieres-dice desviando la mirada mostrando claramente sus nervios provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Pacifica.

-no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi-Will no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la joven que se encontraba a su lado mirando al cielo confiada de sí misma y sin ninguna muestra de vacilación en su semblante, sin embargo a diferencia de la joven Mabel que siempre es segura de sí misma, ella transmitía una grata sensación de tranquilidad-cada ser viviente en este basto universo tiene ciertas características que lo hacen único e inigualable, cada demonio o ser humano tiene ciertas cualidades que lo hacen destacar de los demás incluso siendo gemelos siempre habrá algo que los diferenciará de su hermano, sea el carácter o alguna seña particular así que no deberías preocuparte por haber sido descubierto después de todo, Dipper es una persona y tú eres otra- le dijo Pacífica dedicándole una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa que logró tranquilizar al joven triángulo más de lo que se esperaría.

-Además, Will Cipher es el todo poderoso demonio que puede controlar las mente de las personas no debería temerle a un grupo de mortales llamados los gemelos Pines,¿no crees?-Este comentario logró que lo poco que había logrado tranquilizarse el pequeño triángulo se esfumara en cuestión de segundos.

-oye co...como sa...bes...eso...digo no es que sea cierto...pe...pero tal vez...más bien, quien te dijo-los nerviosismos que tenía el pobre triángulo se notaron por completo con su tartamudeo provocando solamente que Pacifica se comenzara a reír por esa faceta que mostraba el pobre Will.

-tranquilo no es nada de que extrañar, después de todo he estado leyendo muchos libros respecto a lo sobrenatural y sobra destacar que soy una experta si de este pueblo se habla así que no creas que tras mis 13 años de vida no estaría informada de tu existencia-le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa mientras este triángulo solo podía observar no muy seguro de sus palabras-no te preocupes no le diré a nadie-la sonrisa que le dedicaba la joven, por razones que desconocía lograba tranquilizarlo lo cual agradecía en esos momentos.

Por otra parte una joven de larga y castaña cabellera solo podía observar esa escena fastidiada.

 _ **Condenado triangulo, me las vas a pagar**_

Mientras los dos jóvenes se encontraban amenamente conversando sobre la extraña situación en la que se encontraban envueltos.

-desde cuándo supiste que yo no era Dipper-pregunta curioso Will a Pacífica, la cual solo podía ver esta escena divertida y colocando su mano en su hombro le contesta sus dudas.

-en el momento en el que entraste a la pista, me pude dar cuenta de que no eras Dipper-ese comentario dejó al joven completamente apenado, de por si el sabía que tratar de imitar al joven Pines era un caso perdido pero por seguir las indicaciones de la ama Mabel lo intento lo mejor que pudo y mira los resultados, se recriminaba el pobre "triángulo", Pacífica al ver el aura tan pesimista que tenía el joven solo atino a dedicarle una tierna sonrisa la cual solo provocó que el joven se sintiera más apenado.

-Pero debo de admitir que de momentos me hiciste dudar de mis teorías-Esa pequeña mentira de parte de Pacífica, logró emocionar en gran medida al pequeño triángulo causando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Pacifica.

El triángulo honestamente se sentía muy a gusto con la joven que se encontraba a su lado, era completamente diferente a sus amos Dipper y Mabel Pines sin embargo el los comprendía, con un pasado como el que tuvieron hubiera sido de extrañar el que hubieran podido sobrellevar aquella carga sin haber cambiado en lo más mínimo, el triángulo se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y sin querer soltó una melancólica y tierna sonrisa que sorprendió e intrigo un poco a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, mientras que entre los árboles una maléfica sonrisa se asomaba entre las sombras susurrando unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar un pequeño diario y esconderse entre la oscuridad.

Tras haber notado esa extraña sonrisa que mostraba la tristeza de un corazón callado por el paso del tiempo, no tardó en lanzarse a los brazos del joven y dedicarle un cálido abrazo que le correspondió sin ninguna vacilación, se habían mantenido abrazados por un rato mientras un cálido y reconfortante silencio abundaba a su alrededor, cuando decidieron que era hora de deshacer el abrazo no dudaron en dedicarse una sonrisa cómplice ambos jóvenes pero cuando todo parecía que iba bien una extraña voz se presentó en la cabeza de Will causando un leve malestar en la cabeza del mencionado.

… **monstruo...**

El dolor de cabeza estaba incrementando al grado de que comenzaba a ser intolerable, Pacífica solo podía ver esta escena preocupada no lograba entender que era lo que le estaba pasando con el cuerpo de Dipper para que Will estuviera sufriendo de esa manera. Cerca de allí se encontraba la misma joven que había causado ese malestar en el pensamiento del joven Dipper escondida observando todo lo que estaba pasando en completo silencio.

Will estaba completamente perturbado, no lograba comprender el porqué del regreso de aquellos recuerdos; un montón de imágenes en blanco y negro de un grupo de niños que se alejaban de su persona y lo miraban con una expresión de terror estaban atormentando su mente provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, Dipper Pines se encontraba dormido en su subconsciente sin ser consciente de la realidad sin embargo aun así se encontraba viviendo una serie de cintas de sus peores momentos provocando una cadena de pesadillas que estaban abriendo la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar en el corazón y alma del joven Pines, entonces el triángulo sin poder aguantar más libera todo ese sufrimiento con un grito desgarrador que logra sobresaltar a la joven que se encontraba al lado de él observando todo lo que ocurría con una expresión de horror, no podía tolerar la idea de que ese joven que siempre se ve tan fuerte estuviera sufriendo de una manera tan cruel y no pudiera ayudarlo.

Will ya no aguantaba más el dolor estaba a punto de estallar, en ese momento logra sentir como alguien se trata de acercar a donde él se encontraba e inmediatamente la aparta empujándola hacia atrás para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven que se encontraba en frente de él, observándolo con esa penetrante mirada aquamarina que no mostraba ese brillo de alegría que siempre lograba mostrar con el joven Pines, su expresión en esos momentos era de... _horror_. No importara porque lado lo tratara de mirar, la joven que hace unos momentos se encontraba hablando alegremente con él, ahora se encontraba observándolo con _miedo,_ era como si ya no lo reconociera esa mirada que ella poseía en esos momentos al observarlo lo único que provocaba era que el dolor de su cabeza y las imágenes se incrementarán todavía más, provocando más gritos desgarradores de parte Wipper, por otro lado Pacifica no se iba a rendir y nuevamente intento acercarse a Will sin embargo los recuerdos fueron tan fuertes que ella no pudo reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba volando por los aires rodeada de un montos de llamas de un color celeste.

En la pista de baile se encontraban Katie y Tiffany literalmente obligando al pequeño Gideon a bailar con ellas, la fiesta era muy agradable en especial porque la joven Pines había abandonado el salón sin embargo un extraño sismo invadió al lugar provocando que todas las cosas que se encontraban en el lugar al igual que los invitados comenzaran a temblar, inmediatamente varios de los invitados fueron a resguardarse en algún lugar seguro por lo contrario Gideon logró percatarse que el sismo no era lo único extraño en este lugar, cuando se iba a esconder junto con los demás logró percatarse de la existencia de pequeños fragmentos de llamas sin embargo estas eran inusuales por su extraño pero llamativo color celeste, Gideon no tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo e inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida siendo vigilado por los ojos de la joven pelirroja que temía que este acontecimiento tuviera alguna relación con ciertos jóvenes que ella conocía.

Pacífica no podía comprender la situación en la que estaba, por una parte se encontraba ella en donde antes se encontraba el letrero de la cabaña de la telepatía, con varias cortadas y golpes que fueron provocados por los restos que salieron volando del mismo letrero pero eso no era lo que más la tenía angustiada, las heridas podían sanar tarde o temprano, lo que a ella estaba angustiado en esos momentos era la inestabilidad emocional en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Dipper y la alma de Will, esa inestabilidad estaba provocando que el poder de ambos se estuviera fuera de control y si no hacía algo ellos podrían salir lastimados.

Con algo de esfuerzo logra reincorporarse y quitarse los restos de astillas, polvos y algunos pequeños trozos de metal que lograron incrustarse en su piel, una vez logró quitarse cada una de esos escombros prosiguió a acercarse lentamente a donde él se encontraba pero él no se lo permitía, a pesar de que se encontraba sufriendo por el incontrolable dolor de cabeza que está presentando en esos momentos eso no fue ningún impedimento para que le impidiera el paso, al contrario, cada vez que ella se acercaba él liberaba una ráfaga mayor de poder mágico lo cual solo hacía que lo poco que lograba avanzar Pacífica se redujera a cero regresándola de nuevo a su punto de partida.

-¡Will, porfavor! ¡Déjame acercarme a ustedes!-Gritaba desesperada la joven por la impotencia de solo estar observando cómo se estaban lastimando las personas que ella consideraba ya sus amigos pero lamentablemente Will y mucho menos Dipper lograban escuchar las palabras que la joven les dedicaba, lo único que podían presenciar eran escenas desgarradoras de un pasado lleno de cicatrices y lágrimas ahora combinadas con la mirada de horror que les había dedicado Pacífica.

Gideon estaba preocupado acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Pacífica, tanto él como ella conocían esas llamas mejor que nadie después de todo habían experimentado el poder de las mismas en carne propia y rogaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que este fenómeno hubiera sido causado por el clima aunque supiera ya de antemano que esa teoría solo era una mentira. Cuando salió de la cabaña, se encontró con un clima peor del que se había imaginado, había una extraña pero muy fuerte ráfaga de viento, que si él no hubiera actuado rápido agarrándose a unos de los extremos de la cabaña lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado regresando al interior de la misma, trato de buscar a Pacífica con la mirada sin embargo no consiguió nada, el viento le nublaba un poco la visión pero a pesar de que no la pudo encontrar por los alrededores él pudo percatarse de una extraña llamarada azul celeste proveniente a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña escondida entre los árboles de los alrededores, Gideon no vaciló y se dirigió a la misteriosa llamarada para encontrar el origen de este fenómeno.

 _¡_ _ **MABEL**_ _!_

-¡ESTO DUELE DEMASIADO!-las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos celeste del joven Pines en contra de su voluntad mientras el pobre triángulo era el que experimentaba el dolor en carne propia agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza esperando que con eso el dolor y las lágrimas se desvanecieran de un vez.

-¡Will, necesito que me escuches!-gritaba desesperada Pacífica al sentir la impotencia y el punzante dolor de las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Will a causa de la desesperación dirige su mirada llorosa a la joven que se encontraba frente a él, y no pudo evitar sentirse todavía más confundido de lo que ya estaba, cómo era posible que aquella joven que al inicio mostraba una mirada tierna y cálida ahora se encontrara frente a él llena de moretones y múltiples heridas ocasionadas por él, ese pensamiento provocó que la culpa lo invadiera todavía más y desviara su mirada de ella pero un fuerte grito lo obligo a girar en esa dirección.

 **¡Will Cipher no huyas y dirígeme la mirada**!

El grito que soltó Pacífica provocó cierto escalofrío en el (ahora) cuerpo de Will, ocasionando que este la volteara a ver tembloroso de la posible reacción ella pudiera tener sin embargo no pudo más que quedarse confundido y olvidar por un momento el dolor que sentía; aquella joven que se encontraba frente a él se mantenga firme frente al terrible clima que se encontraba, los vientos despeinaban su dorada cabellera y puede que se encuentre al grado de desvanecer por las múltiples heridas que traía pero esa mirada que mostraba no tenía ningún dije de inseguridad, al contrario mostró una mirada que él creía solo poder ver en su amo Dipper cuando se proponía a hacer algo, ella transmitía determinación al mismo tiempo que seriedad con la expresión que tenía, lo cual muy en el fondo le transmitió algo de miedo pero más que nada, _confianza_.

-no voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado y no quiero oír ningún pero como respuesta- Antes de que Will se diera cuenta Pacífica se encontraba en frente de ellos agarrándose de su brazo para no ser arrastrada hacia atrás por la extraña corriente de aire.

-porque haces esto, ni siquiera nos conoces- Will lloraba desconsoladamente a causa de una extraña mezcla del dolor provocado por los recuerdos de Dipper y la inusual amabilidad que mostraba Pacífica con ellos, mientras ella solo podía sonreírles tiernamente.

- _porque son mis amigos-_ tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, ella solo retiro el amuleto que traían en su cuello provocando que aquel sufrimiento que tenían desapareciera y volviera la estabilidad de ellos, permitiéndoles por fin respirar con tranquilidad.

Gideon se encontraba frente a un extraño círculo lleno de símbolos donde una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos celestes se encontraba rodeada de llamas del mismo color que sus ojos, las cuales no se podía distinguir si provenían de ella o del mismo círculo que se encontraba dibujado en el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos invitados especiales-Gideon en vez de inmutarse ante la joven que se encontraba frente a él, la miró desafiante sin inmutarse ante su perturbante sonrisa.

-¿qué es lo que estás tramando?- cuando Gideon formuló esa pregunta pudo notar como la sonrisa de la joven que se encontraba frente a él desaparecía lentamente hasta formar un gesto de indiferencia y melancolía, lo cual llamó la atención del pequeño albino.

-Eso no te importa, mi rey. Así que lo mejor será que te retires de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado-dijo Mabel ignorándolo completamente concentrándose en mantener la estabilidad del círculo Will.

-¡no pienso irme hasta saber dónde se encuentra Pacífica!-dijo determinado Gideon mientras Mabel solo podía repetir fastidiada el nombre de la rubia.

-Pacifica...Pacifica...PACIFICA, por favor esa rubia ahora se ha de encontrar entre los escombros junto a mi hermano- esas palabras de parte de Mabel provocaron que el rostro de Gideon palideciera de repente.

-¡qué le hiciste a Pacífica, dímelo ahora o te juro que...-antes de que Gideon pudiera terminar de formular su oración Mabel le había dirigido una mirada que en pocas palabras le advertía que no terminara su oración.

-te recomiendo que no jures en vano, no importa... Que tan _tierno_ seas eso no te servirá de nada una vez me pongo seria-dijo la joven señalando por completo.

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa?-grito levemente sonrojado.

-que mono eres-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que provocó que por un momento Gideon la viera _linda_ -sin embargo lamento decirte que si tratas de meterte en mi camino no dudare en ningún momento en eliminarte-Al escuchar esas palabras Gideon pudo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo advirtiéndole que no cometiera ninguna tontería sin embargo aún estaba el tema de su amiga y debía saber a toda costa donde se encontraba.

-pero aun así necesito saber dónde se encuentran-el tono de preocupación del albino despertó el sistema de alertas de Mabel, era cierto que aquel albino era una debilidad demasiado tentadora para la joven Pines pero sin importar nada, ella no podía permitirse sentir compasión por nadie nunca más, era un pacto que hace mucho tiempo sus hermanos se habían hecho y no iba a romperlo sin importar nada, justo por eso es que estaba haciendo todo eso.

… _ **monstruos…**_

De repente los recuerdos invadieron a Mabel provocando una extraña sensación en su pecho, recordando las risas de aquellos fantasmas del pasado que provocaron un revoltijo y un gran rencor en su corazón. Sin embargo de repente la joven siente como si alguien la hubiera arrancado algo del pecho para luego caer inconsciente, terminando en una infinita capa de oscuridad, teniendo el último recuerdo de una melodiosa voz de un joven castaño que la llamaba con absoluta preocupación.

 **Hermano...**


	4. Fragmentos

POV DIPPER

Podía sentir como todo me daba vueltas y ese punzante dolor no abandonaba mi cabeza, trataba de ajustar mi visión a los repentinos rayos del alba que se estaban presentando, ¿¡cuánto tiempo había dormido!? Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba en casa y cuando Mabel se retiró para dirigirse a la fiesta de los Alegría yo me encontraba leyendo mi diario como otras veces para luego quedarme dormido y ser atacado por esos asquerosos fragmentos de mi pasado que si pudiera hubiera destrozado hace años sin embargo todo se encuentra borroso después de eso. Cuando mi visión logró acostumbrarse a la repentina luz de la mañana, me percato de la extraña situación en la que me encuentro, mirando con fastidio a la joven que me tenía en su regazo descansando.

POV NORMAL

En cuanto Pacífica logró retirar el amuleto que tenía en su poder Dipper, logro conseguir que la conexión que mantenía con su hermana sufriera un colapso provocando que tanto Dipper, Will y el clima regresaran a la normalidad.

Cuando el cielo se despejo, Pacifica Northwest pudo respirar con tranquilidad mostrando una leve sonrisa que mostraba cierta paz en su rostro, justo cuando estaba lista para tirarse a descansar en alguna parte del tejado se percató de que el cuerpo de Dipper se encontraba inconsciente a punto de estrellarse contra el tejado, así que antes de que se estrellara corrió en su dirección para así impedir su inminente caída, una vez se encontraban juntos ambos jóvenes Will los ayudo a bajar del tejado para encontrarse de nuevo en el nivel del suelo. Cuando para Pacífica ya era seguro que él ya se encontraba a salvo se tomó la molestia de descansar un momento colocando a Dipper en su regazo en lo que ambos se recuperaban de la experiencia, sin poder evitar mirar ese rostro tranquilo que a pesar de las lágrimas parecía lo más tierno para la joven Northwest.

-Parece que ya se encuentra más tranquilo- por detrás se alcanza a escuchar una tímida pero peculiar voz que a pesar de hablar en susurros no pasó desapercibida para el oído de Pacífica debido al tono entre alivio y preocupación que transmitía.

-En eso tienes razón Will, solo me alegro de que todo haya terminado- dijo Pacífica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice al pequeño triángulo- tranquilo no le diremos nada de lo ocurrido, será nuestro pequeño secreto hehe-tras esas palabras y la sonrisa divertida que le dedicaba la joven el pequeño triángulo no pudo evitar darle las gracias mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de su único ojo.

Mientras este par se encontraba conversando amenamente no tardaron en notar la mirada confusa de unos ojos azul celeste.

-¡Dipper ya despertaste!-Pacífica lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras Will se escondía detrás de la joven esperando que no notase su presencia.

Por otro lado Dipper le costaba prestar atención a lo que la joven le estaba diciendo, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza acompañado de la molesta sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, lo único que podía recordar era una silueta con hermosos ojos azules que lo observaban con miedo lo cual por alguna razón lo molestaba y no entendía el porqué. Mientras Dipper se encontraba sumido en esa extraña mezcla de sensaciones una repentina acción provoca que regrese a la realidad y un extraño sentimiento de bochorno invadiera y reemplaza la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-La sangre había subido a las mejillas de Dipper provocando que estas tomaran un repentino pero no tan sutil tono carmín debido al repentino abrazo de alegría que la joven Pacifica Northwest le estaba dando.

-Dipper, me alegra que te encuentres bien- le dice la joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la cual Dipper solo desvió la mirada tratando de disimular el sonrojo que por alguna razón no quería disminuir mientras la joven siguiera a tan corta distancia de su persona.

Delicadamente Dipper aun sin dirigirle la mirada la sujetó delicadamente de los hombros para poder separarla lo suficiente para que el joven pudiera ponerse de pie. Pacífica no logro entender del todo la acción del joven y lo que menos lograba entender era por qué trataba de desviar su mirada cada que ella trataba de verle la cara pero analizando la situación pensó que lo más apropiado en este caso sería esperar a que Dipper le dijera el motivo y no presionarlo aunque la intriga le estuviera ganado, pero no duraron mucho sus palabras cuando se percató que Dipper todavía se encontraba algo mareado, a tal grado que tuvo que sujetarse de lo más cercano para no caerse.

-¿Dipper te encuentras bien?-la joven fue inmediatamente a revisarlo, antes de que el joven se pudiera negar ella inmediatamente le colocó una mano en la frente tratando de analizar su estado de salud.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre, ¿no te duele la cabeza? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- el joven ante tal reciente avalancha de preguntas algo fastidiado solo retiró la mano de su frente y con su característico semblante serio con un muy leve sonrojo (n/a: parece que ya se calmó un poco) lo más "comprensible" posible (según su carácter) trato de resolver esa avalancha en una sola respuesta.

-estoy bien-después de decir esas palabras se dirigió camino al bosque dejando a Pacifica algo confundida por su repentino temperamento.

-okey sr misterio nos vemos luego-ese comentario logró sacarle una risita a Dipper pero rápidamente recuperó su postura seria y son un simple nos vemos se despidió dejando a pacífica sola con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-ese Pines no… tiene remedio jeje

Mientras Dipper se alejaba lograba escuchar la voz chillona de Will "reclamándole" acerca de su comportamiento con la joven Northwest, si es que a llorar y suplicar se le puede considerar reclamar, aunque Dipper no se encontraba del humor de siempre para escuchar a ese triángulo en esos momentos así que con una simple "mirada" le dijo que cerrara la boca para que él pudiera seguir sumido en sus pensamientos.

Entretanto, en lo que Dipper iba introduciéndose no solo en sus pensamientos sino también en las profundidades del bosque pudo encontrar un par de sombras extrañas a unos metros más adelante de su ubicación, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pobre joven albino y una castaña molesta casi asfixiándolo entre sus brazos, sería de mala educación interrumpir y arruinaría ese momento tan íntimo de su hermana pero cuando le ha importado eso a Dipper Pines.

Así que sin decir ninguna palabra fue directo a donde su hermana y utilizando sus poderes la levantó alejándola del joven albino y llevándosela sin importar lo mucho que esta pataleara y le soltara cada maldición que se le viniera a la cabeza, en esos momentos el no quería estar ahí o en ninguna parte solo deseaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de la cabaña de la telepatía y pensar un poco acerca de lo que le pasaba con la joven Northwest.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos ya se encontraban de nuevo en la casa del misterio

-parece que hemos llegado antes que él, eso me alegra-Dice Dipper tranquilo mientras se dirigen a su habitación.

-Dipper es bueno que no hay llegado según tu pero... ¡PODRÍAS BAJARME TENGO PIERNAS PARA CAMINAR!-sin hacerse del rogar Dipper la libera haciendo que Mabel se de un gran golpe contra el suelo-¡PODRÍAS HABER SIDO MÁS DELICADO!

-lo hubiera hecho pero si tu tuvieras modales pero como sabemos que nadie obtiene lo que quiere confórmate con que te solté.

-como digas, pero al menos me puedes ayudar a levantarme- Dipper algo divertido por el comportamiento de su hermana pero sin mantener su indiferencia (n/a: cómo es eso posible pues es Dipper jeje) la ayuda a incorporarse cuando en ese momento una voz llama la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Dipper y Mabel puedo saber dónde demonios estaban- el tono de la voz era tan frío y distancia pero el enojo que transmitía logró poner nerviosos a ambos jóvenes (aunque claro cada uno lo manifestaba de distintas maneras) Mabel tenía una sonrisa nerviosa pero se podía sentir el miedo que ella tenía y Dipper se encontraba en silencio con la mirada gacha solo oyendo lo que les decía la voz.

-tío Stan solo estábamos jugando afuera, ya sabes que la fiesta del sr alegría fue ayer en la noche y pues como la joven Pacífica estuvo ahí pues nosotros-Dipper se alarmó al oír el nombre de pacífica pero inmediatamente sustituyó su nerviosismo por una mirada distante de la conversación mientras esperaba la respuesta del tío Stan.

-crees que me importa lo que sucede con ellos, no quiero oír que tienen algún tipo de relación con el sr alegría este sr solo me a traído problemas ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que lo detesto por eso ahora, sé que te di permiso para ir a una fiesta Mabel pero nunca acepte que te quedaras tan tarde es importante mantener tu estatus pero no quiero que vuelvas a llegar a esas horas o sino ya llevase lo que te espera-esas palabras sonaron tan amenazantes que la piel de Mabel se puso de gallina y la sonrisa que mantenía hasta ese momento desapareció.

-no permitiré que toques a mi hermana- es la primera vez que el tío Stan en toda la conversación oyó hablar al joven Dipper y no le agradó para nada su comentario.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en toda la habitación y era que Dipper se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido al fuerte golpe que el tío Stan le había dado, Mabel por su parte solo podía observar callada la escena.

-no voy a aceptar ese nivel de insolencia de un mocoso que no ha pasado por las crueles experiencias de la vida como yo, así que no quiero oír tu opinión en esta conversación Dipper, me tengo que retirar por asuntos de la empresa así que no quiero oír quejas de ustedes mientras no estoy nos vemos niños-cuando se fue todo se quedó en silencio, Mabel fue a ver a su hermano y este tras limpiarse una fina línea de sangre que corría por su labia se incorporó y con una leve sonrisa le dijo a Mabel que se fueran a su cuarto que él estaba bien.

Mabel no muy segura de creerle a su hermano lo ayuda a incorporarse y con una sonrisa cómplice se dirigen juntos a su cuarto.

Por la cabeza de Dipper pasan un montón de imágenes de gente que solo hasta el momento han abusado de la inocencia y la debilidad de los jóvenes a lo cual una creciente ira va renaciendo en el cuerpo de Dipper en especial por lo recuerdos que el día de hoy tuvo que renacer en sus memorias.

-Mabel respecto a hoy quiero hacerte una pregunta-Mabel se encontraba vulnerable ya que sospechaba cuál sería la pregunta que le haría.

-quiero que sepas que si tú tienes alguna relación con los recuerdos que tuve hoy-al ver la expresión de su hermana de culpabilidad pudo sospechar que de hecho tenía relación con lo acontecido- no te culpo después de todo cuando llego a tenerlo tú también los sufres y tú fuiste la más afectada con esa era así que tranquila no te culpo de nada.

Tras decir esas palabras Mabel le dedica un abrazo que Dipper corresponde para después de un momento estar en esa posición dedicarse una sonrisa y regresar a su carácter habitual y encerrarse en su cuarto.

 _No podemos confiar en nadie_

esas fueron las palabras con las que se fueron a descansar después de un tan largo día como el que habían tenido siendo ambos torturados en especial Dipper que comenzaba a preguntarse si algún día podría confiar en las personas y en especial en la joven que hasta el momento le ha demostrado que pueden existir personas tan confiables como ellas pero cuando un rastro de luz aparece en nuestras vidas nunca falta la oscuridad que la consume y tras esto ambos jóvenes quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	5. Los problemas no desaparecen

El cielo ya se había ocultado por todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls, dando inicio a la señal de que la fiesta de la cabaña de la telepatía estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los padres de Pacífica se encontraban ayudando con las decoraciones junto con su hija mientras Gideon junto a su mamá se encargaban de terminar los aperitivos para la fiesta y el Sr. Alegría se encontraba dándole las indicaciones a Robbie acerca de cómo se debía de manejar el sonido.

-tranquilo ía esto no es problema para mí- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-muy bien, cuento contigo Robbie

Todo iba con total normalidad, así que al terminar de los preparativos Gideon y Pacífica se habían dirigido al cuarto de Gideon para esperar en lo que llegaban los invitados, mientras tanto por un lado Gideon se encontraba recostado en su cama observando distraído la nada mientras solo podía observar como su amiga "leía" el diario que tenía en manos, aunque en realidad por el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola se daba cuenta que en realidad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al diario, lo cual le preocupaba un poco ya que no era característico de ella.

-Pacifica, te encuentras bien-dijo reincorporándose y mirándola curioso mientras está algo exaltada por la repentina pregunta solo cierra su libro y ríe nerviosa.

po…Porque lo preguntas- Ella deja el diario a un lado y espera una respuesta de un Gideon que la mira muy pensativo.

El silencio estaba incomodando un poco a Pacífica por lo cual decidió romper el hielo diciendo un par de palabras que en vez de salvarla provocarían que una sonrisa burlona saliera del rostro de Gideon.

-Bue..eno creo que ya es suficiente lectura jaja entonces iré a ver si ya llegaron los invitados- pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para escapar de esa situación Gideon habla dejando a una joven completamente sonrojada.

-se trata del chico Pines, ¿verdad?

Ella solo voltea sonrojada hasta las orejas tratando de negar lo que si amigo estaba indicando mientras que este solo se podía reír de su amiga por la reacción tan obvia que había tomado.

-tranquila no diré nada-Y tras eso el joven Gideon baja para ayudar a su padre a recibir a las personas que poco a poco estaban llegando, mientras tanto Pacifica solo podía observar resignada la escena ya con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas sin embargo un pensamiento surca su cabeza y mirando tristemente su diario sólo alcanza a decir...

 _Espero estar equivocada_

Mientras tanto una joven de larga cabellera blanca y penetrantes ojos azul cielo, se encontraba probándose cada una de las prendas que tenía en su armario para poder ver cuál de estas podría encantarle a su pequeño amiguito de cabellos albinos. Mientras que un joven de mirada seria solo podía mirar indiferente la escena mientras se concentraba en su lectura, la cual no podía durar mucho debido a que su hermana cada cinco segundo lo interrumpía preguntándole sobre su atuendo, lo cual personalmente al joven Pines no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Perfecto! Hey querido hermano-Dipper solo levanta un poco su vista sin despegarla totalmente de su lectura.

-¿Que opinas de mi nuevo vestido?-Mabel se encontraba usando un vestido que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas combinado con unas medias negras que hacían juego con el conjunto de colores azul cielo y negro que poseía la vestimenta de la joven, la cual le daba una apariencia sofisticada haciendo relucir el brillante azul de sus ojos.

-No está tan mal-La respuesta de su hermano solo provocó que una pequeña molestia estuviera invadiendo sus pensamientos mientras este la ignoraba.

- _no tan mal-_ Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza provocando que la molestia aumentara- Dipper, no le encuentras la más mínima diferencia verdad-Le comentaba a su hermano mientras este solo continuaba leyendo.

-Correcto-Contestó con simpleza el joven Pines mientras Mabel solo podía observar irritada la escena.

-Bueno da igual-dijo prestándole la mínima atención al comentario de Dipper-de todas maneras haz visto a Will.

Al recibir solo el silencio como respuesta ella solo atino a suspirar a cansada- bueno ya que, el sabrá si lo hará-esas palabras llamaron la atención de su hermano pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara el diario de lado- de todos modos yo ya me tengo que ir a la fiesta, después de todo no puedo dejar a todos mis admiradores esperándome- un aire de soberbia se podía sentir en el lugar causando que una pequeña molestia invadiera a Dipper sin embargo el solo le restó importancia, para luego ser interrumpido por una última pregunta de su hermana- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-Enserio- Por la cortante respuesta de su hermano ella solo sonrió triunfante y se despidió de su hermano dejándolo solo en el cuarto, el cual de nuevo le volvió a parecer a Dipper Pines demasiado grande, después de todo un gran cuarto se puede llenar de muchas cosas que al joven siempre le han parecido interesantes sobre todo si tenían relación con lo sobrenatural, sin embargo nunca pudo llenar esa sensación de vacío que tenía cada que se encontraba en su casa, después de todo la soledad se puede sentir incluso cuando estás rodeado de personas por esa razón es que siempre se encerraba en sus libros, sobretodo en ese diario con numero dos que su tío Ford antes de dejarlos solos le había regalado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una figura triangular lo miraba desde las sombras algo preocupada y antes de que el joven se diera cuenta ya había caído en los brazos de morfeo.

El triángulo salió de su escondite y solo pudo observar el rostro del joven castaño con una expresión de culpabilidad para solo susurrar un ... _lo siento_

Tras decir esas palabras unas llamas azules empezaron a surgir rodeándolos y consumiéndolos hasta alejarlos de la vista de los demás.

En la cabaña de la telepatía...

POV Pacífica

Todos se encontraban realmente entretenidos, la pista de baile se encontraba a tope esta noche, la mesa de bocadillos pareciera que iba a reventar y no por último menos importante el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo Robbie con los efectos de sonido, al grado de que ya había llamado la atención de muchas jóvenes incluso la pelirroja de la cabaña del misterio parecía interesada en Robbie...¡ESPERA! ¡¿DIJE LA PELIRROJA DE LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO?! Cómo es posible que se haya enterado de este evento, no será que...

-muy bien mundo, si quieres ganar la corona el día de hoy tendrán que liberar a ese fiestero que lleva adentro- El gran humor de Robbie era contagioso, realmente era un chico agradable que aunque a veces puede parecer muy maduro para su edad sabía divertirse y mostrarme la vida de una distinta manera y no cabe destacar que por un tiempo yo al igual que muchas chavas caí bajo los encantos de este joven tan encantador pero eso fue antes...antes de que el... okey jeje (*sonrojo activado) bueno dejando eso de lado parece que alguien se está acercando a Robbie y no, no puede ser, ¡enserio vino! yo creí que no lo haría, eso quiere decir que su hermano también esta aquí. Bueno realmente eso no importa, si ella está aquí significa que puede pasar algo malo si le quito los ojos de encima así que tendré que mantenerla vigilada.

Fin POV Pacífica

Inicio de POV Normal

Se podía a observar a una joven de cabellera castaña acompañada por dos chicas, una de composición robusta pero bien definida y con una expresión que espantaría hasta al más valiente que se encontraba en esos momentos en el salón, la otra poseía una apariencia más intelectual para a la vez su expresión seria imponía autoridad y claro al lado de la joven más famosa en Gravity Falls, como no iban a sentir ese poder después de todo ellas eran amigas de Mabel Pines, la joven que en estos momentos se encontraba exigiendo la corona que Robbie tenía en sus manos.

-valla que interesante, ¿entonces no me la darás? por favor si esto fuera una competencia por esa "cosa" yo tengo las de ganar, solo mira a esas chicas- señalando a una morena de apariencia humilde junto a una pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas-¿no lo creen chicas?

En ese momento Mabel junto con sus amigas se estaban riendo de su comentario mientras Robbie veía la escena con una expresión de desconcierto, sin embargo una joven de cabellera dorada no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya.

-Hey Robbie, ¡Yo también voy a participar!

En ese momento un rayo dividió a las dos mujeres que en ese momento iban a comenzar una competencia que con miradas desafiantes y sonrisas burlonas se deseaban lo peor a la otra.

-Después de ese extraño encuentro de miradas las dos jóvenes anteriormente ofendidas, se dirigieron a abrazar a su amiga.

-Pacífica porque hiciste eso-decía preocupada la joven de cabellera pelirroja.

-nah, no te preocupes Tiffany además mi relación con ella no es efectivamente de amigas-dijo restándole importancia la rubia mientras sus dos amigas la veían algo preocupadas.

-bueno como sea, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta y ayudemos a Pacífica a ganar esta competencia jeje no es así, Robbie- decía alegre la morena mientras el pelinegro le contestaba de la misma manera.

-Tiene razón Katie, aun así me sorprende lo temeraria que puedes llegar a ser Pacífica-decía divertido el joven mientras le revolvía los cabellos amistosamente a la rubia y esta solo asentía molesta por esa forma de cariño tan infantil que él había tomado con ella.

La fiesta estaba a todo lo que da, Pacífica y Mabel competían en la pista de baile y en karaoke para poder ganar el puesto de las reinas del baile, mientras Gideon (el cual apenas hace su aparición) se encontraba con su padre atendiendo a las personas en la entrada, Robbie por su parte se encontraba ocupado en el sonido mientras Wendy se encontraba a su lado haciéndole conversación, una con la intención de ligarle y el otro con intención de crear una amistad, en pocas palabras la fiesta estaba a su máximo. Sin embargo todo eso se derrumbó en el momento en el que Robbie mencionó a la ganadora del concurso, la cual fue Pacífica Nortwest provocando que una joven castaña saliera hecha una furia de la fiesta acompañada de sus amigas las cuales antes de irse causaron un "pequeño" escándalo a cierta rubia para luego irse en dirección con su amiga, por otro lado los demás integrantes de la fiesta solo pudieron ver esa escena desconcertados para luego ignorarla y continuar con el festejo aunque claro cierta rubia no podía restarle importancia a lo acontecido, conociendo a la castaña eso solo podía indicar problemas aunque sus amigas no la dejaron preocuparse demasiado ya que inmediatamente la arrastraron a la pista para festejar su victoria.

Por otra parte una castaña había salido hecha una furia de la cabaña de la telepatía, ni siquiera se había acercado a Gideon para despedirse como solo ella podía hacerlo, de hecho ella pasó a su lado y lo dejo a un lado cuando este la miró desconcertado, ella junto a sus amigas se dirigieron a una parte escondida del bosque que no se encontraba tan apartada de la cabaña, sin embargo antes de que pudieran continuar Mabel detiene a sus amigas en un prado iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, causando cierto desconcierto en las dos jóvenes.

-les recomiendo que se retiren de este lugar chicas-La sonrisa que en esos momentos tenía Mabel solo indicaba que ella estaba planeando algo realmente malvado por lo cual sus amigas sin preguntar nada mas solo asintieron a retirarse y desearle suerte a su amiga en lo que sea que estuviera planeando-esa rubia me las va a pagar-dice con un semblante serio mientras una misteriosa figura se acerca a donde ella se encuentra.

-llegas tarde-dice la joven mientras una sombra cubre sus ojos que no voltean para dirigirle la mirada al joven que se viene acercando.

-lo siento, sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo cosas y lo difícil que resulta cuando tu hermano está de por medio-le contesta la voz algo temerosa pero con tono firme ante su argumento.

-Pero no te gustaría ser castigado ¿verdad?, por lo cual más te vale que cumplas lo que te ordene-dice con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientras dirige su mirada al joven de resplandecientes ojos azules.

-Llego el momento de actuar... Will


	6. Una conversación de hermanos

En las calles de Gravity falls, en donde la luz no mostraba su presencia podemos encontrar la inquietante situación en la que se encuentra el joven Will.

-¡Bill!-dijo el pequeño totalmente asustado y sorprendido por la repentina aparición del demonio.

-hola hermanito-dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Will algo temeroso ya que la aparición de su hermano solo auguraba problemas aunque lo difícil era saber para quién precisamente.

-oh~ vamos hermanito-dijo Bill con un tono burlón mientras comenzaba a volar alrededor del pequeño- sabes que desde nuestra última visita no te he quitado...el ojo de encima-con esa última frase su sonrisa se alargó más mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros para posteriormente volver a su color "natural".

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-era ingenuo de su parte preguntarlo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta pero estaba lo suficientemente incómodo para olvidar eso de momento.

-vamos, no te hagas el que ya lo ha olvidado no por nada nos reunimos cada cierto tiempo con el demente rojo-dijo totalmente despreocupado mientras su pequeño hermano solo evitaba su mirada-bueno ya dejémonos de formalidades después de todo somos hermanos así que hablemos de lo que me trajo principalmente aquí-dirigiendo una mirada algo sería a su hermano lo cual solo provocaba que se encogiera aún más.

-muy bien-en ese momento Bill hace que aparezcan dos sillas elegantes flotantes para luego sentar a su hermano.

-¿pero qué?-dijo Will aún más nervioso que nada.

-cómo puedes notar se supone que yo soy un ser multidimensional que controla el espacio, el tiempo y la materia al igual que tú, por algo fuimos creados los tres casi a la misma semejanza la única diferencia fueron nuestras personalidades, pero aun así eso no limita nuestros poderes y el gran alcance que podemos obtener si nos lo proponemos-Decía Bill mientras jugaba con el vino de una copa de cristal que había hecho aparecer de repente mientras su hermano escuchaba atento lo que tenía que decirle el mayor-sin embargo parece que hay un pequeño problema-dijo cambiando completamente su semblante a uno serio mientras destruye la copa de vino y en un rápido movimiento de su mano, limpia todo lo que está a su alrededor regresando al oscuro callejón donde arrinconando a su hermano espera poder obtener una respuestas a sus preguntas.

-he...her...hermano...cuál es…ese…Problema…yo nunca...-decía el pobre Will al borde de las lágrimas ya que al ver cómo la apariencia física de su hermano estaba comenzando a estabilizarse mientras que un escalofrío le recorría toda la columna al ver que lo único que no cambiaba era el color negro de los ojos de Bill con esa pupila roja que pareciera que estuviese leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-justamente ese es el problema-dijo Bill con un tono serio.

-¿a...a...que…te refieres Bill?-preguntaba Will realmente muy nervioso temeroso de lo que pudiera saber su hermano.

-¡PUEDES DEJAR DE TARTAMADUAR POR UNA ASQUEROSA MILÉSIMA DE SEGUNDO, Y EXPLICARME QUÉ FUE ESA GRAN ANOMALÍA QUE SUCEDIÓ HACE UNOS DÍAS AQUÍ EN GRAVITY FALL GRANDÍSIMO SOQUETE!-Bill había estallado todo se encontraba envuelto en llamas y la apariencia amigable que pudiera haber tenido ese chico al principio se había ido al carajo dejando ver a un chico completamente poseído por la rabia.

Will se encontraba completamente en silencio sabía que debía esperar a que se calmara su hermano pero también era porque no se podía explicar el cómo fue que su hermano se enteró de eso, el como si él lo sabía, quiénes más podrían sospechar de lo qué pasó ese día, estaría en problemas por lo que había hecho, seguramente, muchas preguntas surcaban su cabeza y no tenía cerebro para contestar ninguna sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que alguien ya se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar.

-Vaya, creo que me exalte un poco, es difícil controlar las emociones en este cuerpo-comenzó a toquetearse toda la cara comenzando a estirarla de unas formas realmente raras- en fin, escúchame Will, no me molestaría el hecho de que tú hubieras causado ese caos, después de todo está en nosotros, todavía recuerdo el más reciente que hice, esa fiesta con los demás demonios fue una verdadera locura jajaja terminamos destruyendo una dimensión pero valió completamente la pena-Ahora Bill se encontraba sumido en sus gratos recuerdos mientras Will solo lo observaba confundido pensando en el hermano tan bipolar que tenía- pero una cosa es que yo causé un caos porque bueno por algo soy conocido aparte de guapo ¿no lo crees? Soy un ser invencible que la gente teme enfrentar por el caos que generó cuando aparezco pero en cambio tú, Will tú nunca **NUNCA** haces cosas como las que yo hago incluso dormido, eres demasiado bueno por no decirte pasivo, así que ese fenómeno de hace unos días, no me vas a venir con la mentira de que tú lo hiciste, alguien te forzó y eso sí que no lo apruebo en lo más mínimo, tienes el poder para tener a todas las dimensiones bajo tu jurisdicción, y callar a los demonios que se creen superiores a ti o simplemente para impedir que te manipulen pero qué haces tú, justamente eso...TE DEJAS MANIPULAR-Tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo eran difíciles de procesar para alguien normal pero tanto tiempo conviviendo con él permitieron a Will entender todo y sentirse la mayor escoria y el ser más inferior del mundo como si hubiese sido regañado por su padre.

Bill al ver que su hermano solo se acojonaba y se encogía en vez de contestarle algo, dio un suspiro de cansancio para posteriormente hacer aparecer un reloj de arena.

-escúchame atentamente Will, tienes hasta que el último granito de arena de este reloj caiga para explicarme qué pasó y darme una buena razón para no arrastrarte a mi dimensión en este preciso momento para asegurarme de que no sigas dejándote abusar por los demás-antes de que el pequeño pudiera objetar la cuenta regresiva comenzó tomando desprevenido al chico el cual con todo y sus tartamudeos y sencillas y algunas pésimas descripciones de los hechos, describió a detalle todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta del joven Gideon, mientras Bill lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona al ver cómo su hermanito se ponía nervioso cada que observaba el reloj y se le iban las ideas tendiendo a comenzar de nuevo su narrativa.

Cuando finalmente terminó de explicar lo acontecido su hermano solo se quedó callado pensando en lo que le había dicho el menor.

-déjame ver si entiendo, entonces en resumen, todo sucedió porque...te pidieron que si de "favor" podrías a la de a fuerzas crear todo ese caos-dijo Bill con un tono muy reflexivo mientras su hermano con una sonrisa de niño chiquito que se había dado a entender, afirmaba la explicación de su hermano.

-TE ESTÁN UTILIZANDO SOQUETE-en ese momento se formó una escena muy chistosa donde en vez de ver dos demonios en forma humana, parecieran dos hermanos normales, el pequeño asustado de los regaños exagerados del mayor sobre protector.

-pero es que hice un acuerdo con ellos y...-trato de excusarse pero inmediatamente el mayor lo cayó.

-perdóname Will pero...te obligaron a hacer un trato con ellos, si eso no es chantaje siendo yo el maestro en esas áreas entonces no se que "según" tu sea esto-decía un Bill completamente indignado mientras su hermanito no podía evitar una sonrisa al ver la preocupación y los gestos de su hermano.

-bueno, ya entiendo porque pasó "eso", necesitaba escuchar de tu propia boca lo que había pasado, bueno tendré que ir a abogar por ti con ella aunque la ventaja es que solo quería una explicación a este suceso tan inusual en ti, así que no habrá castigos aunque si fuera yo esa loca no se tocaría el alma en mandarme a algo peor que la segunda dimensión con todas esas mentes planas, cerradas -de repente un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio- qué horror-dijo ya calmado Bill mientras una expresión de cansancio se mostraba en su rostro al pensar en esa señora.

-perdona las molestias Bill-dijo totalmente apenado el joven.

-bueno da igual, ya me explicaste todo así que está bien aunque solo tengo una duda más, ¿con quién hiciste el trato exactamente? en toda tu narrativa a pesar de los nervios evitaste usar nombres cuando llegabas a esas partes-pregunto curioso el demonio amarillo.

-no creo que sea importante, no fue mi intención-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el menor.

-mmm…eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad, vamos dime sabes que soy curioso y no te dejaré hasta que me lo digas-dijo Bill con una sonrisa burlona ya que su pequeño hermanito se acababa de delatar.

-pero prometes no enojarte-dijo un poco dudoso Will sin embargo era más la curiosidad que tenía el rubio que a pesar de estar un poco confundido Bill decidió aceptar los términos de su hermano.

-pues son...la familia Pines-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Bill con una sonrisa procesaba las palabras dichas por su hermano.

 _Familia pines_

 _Seis dedos_

 _Stanley_

 _Estrella fugaz_

 _..._

 _ **Pino**_

-pero...que...-dijo todavía con esa sonrisa vacía para luego mostrar un pequeño tic en su ojo lo cual comenzó a preocupar su hermano.

-Bill…¿estás bien?-dijo nervioso Will pero en ese momento las carcajadas histéricas de su hermano lo espantaron provocando que diera un brinco del susto se escondiera en el bote de basura más cercano.

-No importa donde sea siempre los Pines se meterán con los Cipher jajaja eso sí que es gracioso-sin embargo para Will el tono en el que lo estaba diciendo no le parecía nada gracioso es más le daba más miedo de lo normal- pero no permitiré que utilizan a mi hermanito-esto último lo dijo más en un susurro para él ocasionando que su hermano no escuchara lo comentado por el demonio-Bueno ya me respondiste mis dudas creo que me puedo retirar sin embargo ahora te voy a tener más vigilado de lo normal-decía mientras "fingía" quitarse polvo de las mangas mientras su hermano escuchaba sobresaltado ese comentario.

-pero Bill no necesito una a niñera, se cuidarme y no quiero molestarte créeme que estaré bien por...-sin embargo un pequeño golpe en la frente lo detuvo de cualquier balbuceo más.

-STOP-dijo Bill haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio- Escúchame bien tu NUNCA serás una molestia para mí y para cuando lo vuelvas a decir verás la que te carga escuchaste-Will solo asintió temeroso causando una ligera risa en el mayor de los Cipher- bueno ahora que quedo eso en claro no me importa si no quieres que alguien te cuide o sientes que te hostigo porque eso me viene valiendo tres hectáreas de-en ese momento Will lo cayo tapándole la boca para posteriormente Bill retirar esa mano y proseguir con su diálogo con una sonrisa-Ok entiendo pero vas captando mi punto, así que no me importa yo te seguiré cuidado sin importar las quejas Will y si esta en mi poder *que ahora se encuentra un poco limitado por donde me encuentro* no dudes de que me interpondré y sea a los Pines o ante la loca esa o el bebé del tiempo yo te protegeré entendido aunque tenga que destruir una dimensión en el proceso o TODAS-dijo esto haciendo ejemplificación con los brazos alargándolos lo más que podía sacándole una gota en la sien a su hermanito sin embargo Will sonrió enternecido por su hermano y terminó asintiendo a su alocado plan.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo el mayor de los Cipher para posteriormente mostrar una escena algo desagradable (o al menos eso pensó el menor) ya que Bill se había desprendido la piel, los músculos para luego hacer que unas llamas quemaran los huesos de su forma humana para posteriormente de entre las flamas apareciera el dorito volador que Will conocía como su hermano.

-¡PORQUE TENIAS QUE HACER ESO!- Le reclamo Will al ahora demonio mientras aún miraba medio asqueado las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo humano.

-porque no-dijo Bill con un tono de voz muy divertido-además no pensaba regresar a mi "hogar" "dulce hogar" (esto último con sarcasmo) con esa forma humanoide, es demasiado incomoda sobretodo porque es un prototipo-decía esto mientras se estiraba un poco provocando una expresión de estupefacción de parte de Will.

-Bueno-en ese momento aparece un portal mostrando en una velocidad menor a 0,1 seg diferentes dimensiones hasta que Bill la detiene en una donde se podía observar un mundo completamente en blanco, un vacío completamente tranquilo y pacífico- tengo que regresar a mi prisión temporal pero antes de que te des cuenta me veras de regreso.

Will se había quedado completamente callado a lo cual Bill volteó a verlo y sin evitar suspirar le dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su hermano- vas a decirme algo o me tengo que esperar al próximo raromagedon- comentó con una risa para posteriormente sin darse cuenta ser abrazado por su hermano dando una escena algo chistosa pero conmovedora a su manera para los Ciphers.

-Ahora si-dijo el menor un poco apenado ya que sabe que a su hermano no le agradan mucho los abrazos pero no se pudo contener, Bill al ver la escena tan graciosa de su hermano abochornado no puedo evitar alborotarle los pelos.

-Nunca cambies jeje cuídate y trata de que no te manipulen pero sobretodo recuerda la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma y ¡compra oro! hahaha nos vemos hermano-en ese momento el portal se cierra dejando un extraño silencio en el lugar.

El sol casi se había metido por completo, ahora podíamos presenciar el hermoso tono carmesí del cielo que auguraba la llegada del negro de lo noche junto a los misterios que ocultaba, la brisa soplaba dejando un pequeño pero grato escalofrío,Will tras disfrutar un poco de los bellos colores y el silencio del lugar decide que es hora de regresar con los Pines para posteriormente con un simple chasquido de dedos se vea envuelto por unas sutiles llamas azules que desaparecieron su silueta por completo dejando un silencio sepulcral en el lugar donde los hermanos se vieron.

-Mientras en la cabaña de la telepatía-

Los chicos habían terminado de ayudar al sr alegría a atender a toda esa multitud de personas así que ahora se encontraban cada uno descansando en sus respectivas actividades, Robbie se encontraba en su "lugar secreto" disfrutando del fresco de la noche mientras Gideon veía tranquilamente la televisión por otro lado Pacífica...

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El grito de la joven rubia había sobresaltado a todos los que se encontraban en la cabaña pero ella se hallaba metida en su propio mundo.

 _ **el...el diario...no lo encuentro**_

La angustia, la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, el no tener un plan, de hallarse perdido, el deseo de salir inmediatamente de ahí o el de despertar y descubrir que todo es una pesadilla, ese diario tenía lo que la conectaba a un secreto que nadie más conoce, que nadie más que ella parece tener interesar pueda parecer egoísta de su parte pero si no encuentra ese diario algo malo va a pasar, no está segura de que pueda ser pero espera con toda la fuerza de su alma que todo esto no sea más que un mal y espantoso sueño.

 _ **...**_

 _Reaparezco con el siguiente capitulo mis amantes del misterio, siento que me estoy desviando mucho del concepto original de la historia que era Dipcifica pero honestamente me esta gustando lo que esta quedando espero a ustedes también, me gustaría que comentaran para saber que les parece, les gusta, los hago teorizar jeje tal vez no pero me gustaría saber, si tienen sugerencias para mejorar también son recibidas, pero sobretodo no se queden callados ya que su opinión es valiosa para esta humilde escritora. Espero les guste y para los que quieren dipcifica no desesperen poco a poco no hay que apresurar las cosas jeje, bueno espero sus comentarios y después de este sencillo capitulo me despido deseandoles una linda noche donde en sus sueños encuentren aventuras, misterios y la imaginación los consuma hasta que no puedan salir de ella y se abran a un mundo nuevo donde casi nadie se atreve a aventurar, dulces sueños se despide esperando verlos pronto sino hasta el próximo milenio jaja._

 **P.D.** Perdón si esta muy corto pero quería dejarles con el misterio XD, ya de por si es milagro que actualice en el mismo año jeje.


End file.
